No End
by Nature11
Summary: I thought it was my end, i was ready for it. It didn't come, now i am here as steady as rock, watching things move by. Story after story, one after another. Looking at them come and go one after another, like sand through my fingers. Is there no end to it, no end to me.
1. HItagi Crab

**Hey Guys! I am up for a little while and have this new story that I want you all to read. It took me quite a while to decide for the style for this cross-over. So it would match the style of Bakemonogatari, one of my best anime.**

** ~~IMPORTANT~~ **

**The starting 'Italic' is just a prologue.**

_Bakemonogatari__- _**Naruto's POV- It will be like this throughout the story.**

Bakemonogatari-** Third person view.**

"Bakemonogatari"-**Dialogue delivery.**

'_Bakemonogatari'-_**Thought delivery.**

* * *

_I never understood…_

_They always used to say that I would never change, no matter how much time passed…_

_I never understood, what would never change…_

_Was it my never-ending determination? - No…I have given up a long time ago…_

_Was it my desire to bring people together? – No…I have given up that dream of true peace a long time ago…_

_Was it my love for ramen? – As amusing as that might be, I have long ago gotten over my ramen fetish…_

_I don't think I would ever understand, what they saw in me to say that…_

_Maybe others do, may be they not. _

_But I do not._

_**They all died smiling at him as if they knew a very important secret that he didn't, which keep them smiling to the end. If anyone of them were still alive, they would have laughed and said.**_

_**Idiot…It's your kindness…**_

_**In one true sense, Uzumaki Naruto is an idiot.**_

* * *

_If I was aware of that…_

_I would have changed it…_

_Changed myself…_

_But they never told me…_

…

_I wonder if that was the reason, I did the mistake of catching her in my arms…_

…

_That day wasn't anything special, as always I was climbing up the ridiculously long stairs of my School. Naoetsu Private High School, the best in the area. And also, the place where the weirdest people come to reside._

_I was one of them._

_That's when my eyes caught her. It was like an angel descending from the heavens. The wisps of lights accompanying her luminous figure were making it even more believing for me. Her long dark tresses fluttering in the wind, as if they have become alive. For a moment I thought, she really has descended from heavens to take my soul._

_For being what I am, I wouldn't be surprised._

_But the lack of wings make me realize that it isn't some angel. _

_It's a girl with an unfortunate tag on her._

_For falling, that is…_

_For a moment I thought of just watching, see her collide with the pavement. Let her blood splatter all around me. I am sure she must have very rich blood. _

_Don't ask me how I know that._

_It's an Oddity thing._

_I spread my arms…_

_Didn't I said, it was just a thought. I wasn't going to let her die. _

_That would be too merciful._

…

_The wisps of light glimmered again, as I felt her lithe body in my arms. It felt so weak, so fragile; I feared that I might break her._

_And that was also the moment I realized._

_She was as light as feather._

_Literally._

_I don't know what would have gone through her mind, when she gazed at me with those glossy eyes of her. Maybe she was surprised, maybe she was angry, sad._

_It could be anything._

_But when I gazed into her darkened orbs, and realized that this girl really doesn't have any weight, I knew what has happened._

_I have found out something, which I wasn't supposed to find out…_

* * *

_Curiosity, the desire to learn about things you don't know…_

_To explore, to search…_

_Many great men have fallen because of this one single trait._

She glanced out the window, her caged eyes seeing past the brightness the sun provided. "Even though it's the cultural festival, we are already third years. There isn't much we have to do seriously. Besides, preparing for the exams is also very important.".

Tapping her green pen against her notebook, she gazed at him with her sleek eyes, "For starters, let's list some alternatives. We will get everyone to cast their votes from there.", spinning the pen around her hand, she rested her chin against her fist, "How's that?"

She watched as his glimmering silver eyes, narrowed as the lids on them drop even further in disinterest. "Its fine, after all…Japan is a free country…"

An amused smile pulled on her lips, tugging her mouth upwards, "You tone is dull as always, Uzumaki-kun. Should I call you indifferent, or it is…"

'_You didn't find it interesting enough?'_

A slight smile of amusement tugged his lips, as he remembered the events of few past weeks. Gazing at the caged-eyes girl. In appearance, one of the most innocent. In mind one of the sharpest, But in heart…

_One of the most devilish._

_Just to tell you…_

_She is Hanekawa Tsubasa, the class representative. She is law-abiding, well mannered, extremely serious and highly praised by teachers…_

_Actually…She is the representative of the representatives. One of the most perfect human you could find out there. I know it sounds impossible, but it's true. It's something that can't be expressed in human language. If you need to pass word of the girl called Hanekawa Tsubasa, you necessitate to speak the tongue of gods._

_Or maybe that of a Devil._

_Yay, Lucky me…_

He softly blinked, his eyes following the slight juggle of her breasts. It's not that he is a pervert, It's just that Hanekawa is perfect in human sense.

And he still have some of that left in him.

She is awfully cute, that's just a plus.

**Tick. Tick.**

Tapping her green pen against the notebook "Just for reference, what did you suggest for the cultural festival last year and the year before?"

"Ghost-house, Ice-cream parlour."

_Yes, I have a slight cold sense of humour, but that's not a problem._

_Probably._

…

_And, as the Vice-President, I am discussing the plans for the cultural festival with __**Neko**__._

**Flickr.**

His eyes flickered slightly towards the door, as he sensed it.

_That brings me to my earlier thoughts._

_Yes, many great men have fallen because of their curiosity._

_The phrase: Curiosity killed the cat, perfectly fits here._

…

_But I am not a __**Neko.**_

_**Neko**__ is the girl right in front of me._

…

_I am a __**Fox**__, a crazy __**Fox**__._

…

His eyes silently swept back at the girl, showing a little more of silver than before. "We have a student named Senjougahara in our class, right?"

As always Miss-Perfect, smiled with that cute tilt of her head, "Senjougahara-san? What about her?"

He slightly tilted his head, "Hm, You could say I am concerned about her. Doesn't she always take leave from school since her body is weak? Wondering if she would even join the festival?"

She tilted her head, "Hm?"

"Moreover…", his lid fell, as only one orb was staring at the girl, "The name _Senjougahara Hitagi _isquite strange and fascinating?"

Said girl smiled, putting down her green pen, "Senjougahara…that surname comes from the name of a place."

"And her given name?"

She frowned slightly, one hand covering her cheek, right under the glasses, "Senjougahara's given name is…Hitagi, correct?", Looking back at him, she smiled, "Is there anything as strange as that? 'Hitagi' sounds like civil engineering jargon."

He leaned forward, His chin resting against his palm, "As expected of my all-knowing **Neko**."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling in amusement behind the glasses. The name he has given her is a little…

'_Kinky…'_

"It's not that I know everything.", she raised a slender finger, in the perfect pose of a correct answer. "I just know what I know."

…

"That's rare."

His voice was exceptionally soft, losing that entire cute voice act. As her figure glinted under the red rays of the darkening sun. The smile on her face wasn't amused.

"Uzumaki-kun is actually interested in someone else."

His smile widened ever so slightly.

"Jealous?"

And as perfect she is, she gave that same perfect reaction. Her cheeks slightly reddening, as she blinked, before giggling.

"Boys always like girls that are physically ill. Ah, seriously…"

Her voice sharpened.

"_How disgusting."_

…

His smile too widened.

_Definitely jealous._

He let his eyes traveled to the left, letting them glimmer under the red haze; As **Neko **stared at them in slight fascination.

Even there are things she didn't know.

…

_But that isn't an illness._

…

He blinked, the glow subsiding, slowly dimming like the flickering lights. "What kind of person is Senjougahara?"

She knows him a little too well. Even that she could tell from just the way of his speaking, that he wasn't exactly fooling around for once. He really wants to know.

"You should be more informed regarding things about her, shouldn't you? Haven't the two of you in the same class for three consecutive years?"

"We have…?"

She smiled amused, not surprised that he didn't even know that about Senjougahara. Putting her green pen down, "Well, she is an honours student with a clean record. Her grades are also pretty good. But I have only been in the same class as her for a month. Indeed, I don't know her that well. Golden Week lies within that month."

She saw his amused smile.

Titling her head in that perfect cute way, "What about Golden week?".

His smile only widened, "It's nothing. Carry on…"

She slightly nodded, "Oh, let me think…Senjougahara-san…She doesn't speak much. She doesn't seem to have any friends, either. It must be because of her illness. She was livelier and more full of spirit during junior high."

He tilted his head, "So, you go to the same school as her?"

She dipped her head. "Yeah."

"She was really beautiful, good at sports and the star of the track team."

Her hand rose, gripping her chin in that perfect thinking pose, "Therefore, I heard many rumors…"

He raised a slim silver eyebrow.

"That she is a very good person who treat others kindly.", leaning back in her chair, "Apparently her father is an important figure in a foreign-owned business. She also seems to be living in a luxurious house. Despite that, she has never shown arrogance."

"She sounds superhuman."

She smiled amused, "She sounds like you."

_Maybe she do…_

"Maybe it's inappropriate to say this, but Senjougahara-san…", her hands slightly squeezed, as she realized that it would make his earlier statement quite true. "But Senjougahara-san…"

Her eyes lost some of the shine that was carrying, yet a glint in them shined like a bright star.

"…looks more beautiful now than she did in the past. A fragile existence."

…

His eyes soften…

_I know it must be hard for her, in that house._

…

She followed his fluid movements as he stood up from his seat.

"I have to go. Oshino told me to come over."

She leaned forward, curious like a **Neko, **"Oshino-san? What happened?"

"It's just to help with some stuff at work."

Her eyelids fell slightly, "Hm?"

A _purr_ escaped her lips as Naruto scratched her behind the ear, almost like a cat. "**Neko, **can I leave rest to you?"

She leaned more into his touch, "Mhm~ if you promise to make up for it later, I will agree to end it here today. You shouldn't keep Oshino-san waiting for so long."

He let out a soft chuckle, "Thanks."

She slightly slump forward, it's something only Naruto is allowed to do. Or rather, only he could make her _purr_ like that.

It's an Oddity thing.

"Say hi to Oshino-san for me."

* * *

The voice was unexplainably soft, a slight undertone of monotone accompanying it.

"What were you discussing with Hanekawa-san?"

His face appeared over his shoulder, one silver eye gazing back.

He blinked as he felt the cold edge of…

_Cutter?_

_Hmmm…_

Her eyes were glinting, "Do not move."

_She is serious._

He didn't move.

Her free hand rose, shifting back the bangs falling over her face, "Ah, I said that wrong.".

_She didn't sound surprised at all._

"You are free to move, but doing so will be very dangerous. That's what I meant to say."

_Weird._

"Curiosity…such a thing can be compared to cockroaches."

_Sorry to disappoint you, but I belong to a different species._

"It swarms around the secrets that one doesn't want others to know. It's truly frustrating."

_I can imagine._

Her eyes twinkled as a sadistic smile dragged on her lips.

_Maybe she is enjoying the sight of surprise on my face._

_Poor girl, doesn't know that she isn't the only one who can act._

Shifting the bangs once again, "Hey. What is it? Is your right side feeling neglected? Well, why didn't you say so?"

_Where did she get that stapler from?_

"Though I must say, I was careless. I really did not expect a banana peel to be at such a place."

Her eyes were dark, to the point that she might even injure him.

"You found out, didn't you?"

Her grip tightened on his mouth, "That's right. I don't have any weight."

"Despite what I said, I am not entirely weightless."

_Weird Girl._

"According to my body shape and height, my average weight should be in range of 45 kg and above. But my actual weight is…"

"…5 kg."

_That's…_

"It happened after I graduated from middle school and before I started high school. I met a crab. It completely stripped me of my weight."

_That's something I would…_

"It's forgivable even if you don't understand it. I am only telling you this since I find it inconvenient for you to stick your nose into it any further, Uzumaki-kun."

"Uzumaki-kun. Hey, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

"Tell me. What should I do if I want to render you unable to reveal my secret? What should I do for myself…in order to make you swear not to reveal it, even if you were to be tortured and interrogate? What can I do to disable your mouth?"

_Frankly my dear, there is nothing you could do to me or my mouth._

Naruto didn't move.

"Regardless, what I want is silence and ignorance. If you promise to stay silent and feign ignorance, nod your head twice, Uzumaki-kun. Any other action, including staying still will be taken as an act of hostility."

"And I shall act immediately."

_She is…_

His eyes lidded.

_Interesting…_

**Crush!**

His jaw tightened.

Her eyes widened.

He rolled his eyes, at that stunned look she was giving him.

"Y-You…How?"

He worked his jaw, chewing a few more times determining that nothing left in between his teeth.

He swallowed.

She took a step back.

…

Gazing into her widened eyes, he simply walked past her.

"Come…I can help you."

* * *

"Oshino…Oshino-san?", she asked.

"Oshino Meme, he helped me. And I recede back from my complete vampirism."

_To the point where I don't need to drink blood._

Her long tresses flowed with the wind, as her lidded eyes focused on his back. She could see the muscles straining against the clothes. _'Is it a vampire thing or he just exercises?'_

She hummed, "Hm…Oshino Meme? The name sounds very Moe."

"He is a 30 year old uncle.", his voice was deadpan.

She wasn't embarrassed, "Ah, I see."

"But he must have been Moe when he was young."

_Weird girl, I tell you._

"Don't use an approach like that to visualize real people. That would be embarrassing."

He felt her twitch.

A slight smile tugged on his lips.

"Do you understand what 'Moe' & 'Character' are?"

"They are part of general education.", she closed her eyes, as if speaking something obvious, "A character such as myself is known as Tsundere, am I correct?"

He glanced back, a slight smile tugging his lips.

_Well, you still have to show me your cute side._

* * *

"My butt hurts. It feels numb."

_Do you want me to massage it?_

"My skirt is also crumpled."

He stared at her, "At least you have the 'Tsun' part correct."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Don't push your responsibility. Be careful or I will chop it off."

He gave her an amused glance, "I am more suitable for that, mind you."

…

He glanced at her empty hand.

"You put your bag at school.", it was a statement.

"When your body conceals your stationary, you don't need a bag."

"I see."

_So, the invisible pocket dimension of women still exist. I thought it went extinct a long time ago._

"Without going empty-handed, I cannot fight freely in the event of an emergency."

_There goes her normality._

Turning to her, "I will hold that stationary for you. I will guard it. Hand it over."

She slightly pulled back, "Why?"

"Oshino is weird, but he is my friend. I can't let him meet someone dangerous."

_And you have proved how dangerous you can be with those things._

"Now you tell me?" Her tone was suspicious.

_I wouldn't blame her._

She blinked, her eyes narrowing, "You set me up, didn't you?"

…

His eyes narrowed, the silver hiding in disinterest, tilting his head slightly, "I have better things to do."

_That would hurt any girl's pride._

_10 points for me._

…

Her eyes sharpened for a moment, before they fell. Her slim hand tentatively took hold of her tie. "I get it. Take good care of it."

_Is there a reason her eyes seem black like monster's?_

…

**Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.**

******Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.****Critter.**

…

_Definitely weird._

"I don't think, you would be able to do the 'dere' part."

He saw her twitch.

He smiled, unnoticeable.

…

"Don't be mistaken. I haven't let my guard down against you."

_You would be an idiot, if you do._

"Keep this in mind. My five thousand barbarous comrades are stationed to attack your family if they don't receive contact from me every minute."

"It's over one minute already."

"So you have already planned _it _that far."

"Who do you think I am, a military commander?"

_No pun intended._

"Both of your sisters are still in the middle school, aren't they?"

"It amazes me that you know so much about me."

Her eyes turned into a glare.

"Then don't say it in monotone."

* * *

_I could guess, why she was surprised. The building looks like that not even a rat would live in it._

…

_I was correct, her body is lithe, her wrist is far too soft to be normal._

_A fragile existence._

"This way."

"What are you doing? Don't even think that I am thanking the likes of you."

"I am not."

"Rather, you should the one, on your knees apologizing to me."

"Pray tell."

"You ate my cutter and stapler. Those were of high quality."

"Not much, they were made of 76% iron, 15% stainless steel, 10% chromium 2% carbon and 2% Polyvinylchloride. Over all, not something expensive."

_I think the stunned look on her face is quite cute._

"If I said, 'being undead is just so convenient,' would you be offended?"

"No, it's pretty awesome. Until the point where you try to eat your own family."

"I see…"

"I am no longer undead, last trait was something I didn't want."

* * *

She stared at the stairs.

"Uzumaki-kun, I will say this once more."

"Yes?"

"Perhaps it's difficult to tell from my clothes, but my body might not actually worth the pay you would pay for committing the crime."

"How should I say this?...You seem overly self-conscious? And quite interested in that topic, do you find it endearing?"

"How rude. Be that as it may, there are things you should and shouldn't say."

"You knew?" he asked genuinely surprised.

She twitched.

_I love the way I could make people squirm._

* * *

She looked around.

'_A bicycle'_

'_Hospital beds'_

'_Meat remains'_

"I must say, I am impressed that this Oshino person manages to live in such a decrepit building."

He tilted his head, "Humans are quite adaptable creatures, you give them a spoon, they will make a trap to catch prey."

He glanced back at her, greeting her with a smile of amusement.

_I could hear her heartbeat increasing._

"And no ordinary person would fit with me."

_I have tested that theory many times. Every time, the ordinary person has died in some of the most gruesome way._

* * *

It was interesting, the moment he noticed the little blond girl perk up like a child she is. He knew that Naruto has entered the building. It really amaze him how this nothing could be excited by the presence of another person.

'_Maybe that's why Uzumaki-kun, gave her a name.'_

…

He leaned forward in the shadow, "Oh, Uzumaki-kun. You are finally here."

He glanced upward.

He blinked.

"What's this, Uzumaki-kun? You have a different girl with you today?"

Naruto didn't even blink, "Don't include me in your party, you perverted old man."

…

He slightly perked up, "Hm. Nice to meet you, Ojou-san. I am Oshino desu."

…

She bowed politely, "Nice to meet you, too. I am Senjougahara Hitagi desu."

_I wonder, where these etiquettes were when she was talking to me._

"I am classmate with Uzumaki-kun. I heard some things about you from him."

…

He let his Cigarette hang between his fingers, "Ah, I see."

…

Naruto took the pause as his queue, "Oshino, around two years ago, this girl-"

"Please refrain from referring to me as 'this girl'.", her voice wasn't curt.

_Now she is bickering with me._

_What are we? A married couple?!_

Naruto held back his sigh, "Then how should I address you?".

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Senjougahara-sama."

_Okay, she is more than just weird._

...

"So, you are a pervert as well.", he stated.

**Tap. Tap.**

Naruto blinked, "That wouldn't work on me."

She just blinked, "So even the eyes, human's most venerable organ is strengthened in Vampirism."

Naruto shrugged, "No, Tsunderes' like you have the habit of gouging out eyes of others."

"If I kick you between legs, would it work?"

"Yes, the point is if I let you."

"You hurt a woman's feelings."

He smiled, "I love it, it's a wonderful feeling."

…

She closed her eyes, "In any case, before we start…", her arm rose, as she pointed one slender finger at the figure in the corner, "Who is that kid?".

…

Naruto blinked, as his steps slowly took him towards the little girl, "Don't mind her. One without shape or shadow…"

He sat before the girl, pulling her in his lap, as he softly patted her head. The girl seems to adjust herself for a moment before settling under the caring hands and let them do their magic. "A child that doesn't exist."

Oshino leaned back, "We named her, means she began to exist. Oshino Shinobu. Her surname is mine, but the name is given by Uzumaki-kun. And its suits her quite well."

That wasn't what she wanted to know, "What I was saying, what exactly is this kid?"

Naruto didn't even glanced back, busy patting the little girl, "She is nothing. The remains of a vampire. The left overs of a beautiful demon.", his eyes softened, as he solved a tug in her hair, "Saying it like that is useless, but it can't be helped."

She blinked, "I see."

Her eyes traveled back to the blond man, "It's nothing major. Then I will forget it.", she glanced towards the silver-head, then at the blond man, "I heard you can help me?"

His head lowered, "Help you? No can't do. The only one who can save you is yourself, Ojou-chan."

Her eyes tightly narrowed, glinting like a predator. "I've been fed that stage line by five other people. All of them were fraudsters. Don't tell me you are just like them, Oshino-san?"

_She has a really sharp tongue._

Aloha man seem to shake for a moment, before giving a short laugh, "You sure are feisty, Ojou-chan. Did something good happen to you?"

_I really doubt that._

He titled his head, his eyes glinting, "Well, anyway…If you don't tell me, there is nothing to be said. I keep secret well. It'll be all right."

…

Naruto blinked, "Let me give the gist of it."

He glanced at the girl as she spoke, her voice almost monotone as ever. "No need for that, Uzumaki-kun. I will do it myself."

He gazed into her eyes, "Are you sure?".

Her eyes told everything, "I am able to do it myself."

_She is…_

_Strong…_

* * *

After getting the gist of it.

"Omoshi Kani."

She didn't blink, the name alone was fascinating, "Omoshi Kani?"

Oshino's head dropped, "Yes, it's a myth from the mountains in the Kyushu region.", he looked towards the moon, through the broken window. "According to different areas, Omoshi Kani is also known as Omoishi Kani (Heavy Stone God) or Omoshi Gani (Emotion God). Furthermore, Omoishi Kami is another way of saying it. It's a pun of Kani and Kami, which are crab and god."

Naruto tilted his head, "Is the location specific?"

"The place doesn't have much unique significance. If the right conditions are met, it shall emerge there. That's all there is to it."

He paused.

"In this case, it doesn't necessarily have to be a crab. They are also myths that they are rabbits. And…though I am not talking about Shinobu-chan, there are also myths that they were beautiful girls."

Naruto leaned back, "It's like the face of the moon."

…

He leaned forward, his gloved hand coming together with the naked, "Well, since you say you met a crab, Ojou-chan, this time it must be a crab.", forming a crab.

…

She wasn't interested, "What exactly is it? Its name is of no value to me."

Oshino chided the girl, "The name is very important. I also mentioned it earlier. It could originally be a god, rather than a crab. I mean, it diverged from Omoishi Kami to become Omoshi Kani. You are one of the fortunate ones amongst the unfortunate."

_Oshino tried to be humorous._

_But he isn't._

She stared, "Why do you say that?"

"Gods are everywhere. They are everywhere, but nowhere. Before you become like this…it was beside you, yet not beside you."

"It's an ambiguous question and answer, isn't it?"

"This is a Shinto matter. Oh, maybe it's Shugendou? Don't be mistaken, Ojou-chan. You didn't become like this as a result of something. It's only that the perspective changed a bit."

"Perspective? What are you trying to say?"

_Isn't that simple?_

"I am saying that your, 'Oh, so pitiful' look makes me unhappy, Ojou-chan."

_He is testing you._

…

They stared into each other's eyes.

…

…

…

He closed his eyes, "Eh, still so calm, are you? I thought you were a spoiled little miss."

_I know she is, somewhere._

"Why would you think that?"

"A majority of the people who encounter Omoshi Kani are like that. It's not something you can meet because you want to. Interference with this god is uncommon."

_She has every right to be stunned._

"Uncommon Interference?"

His one golden eye stared at her, "It merely exists there. It won't come true if you don't anticipate it."

_Everything exists; you just have to believe in it._

"Rather, I don't want to dive too deep into this matter. Regardless if it can be done or not, I understand. If you wish to regain your weight, I can help you."

He glanced at the Silver-head, "Besides, Uzumaki-kun recommend me to you."

Her hair glinted, as the invisible wind caresses her before moving towards the Silver-Enigma. She stood still, his words repeating in her head over and over, as a slight hope rose.

"_You will help me?"_

* * *

**How was it? It was something I wanted to do for a long time. I have it planned, somewhat, But I really love Bakemonogatari and there are only handful cross-overs of these two which aren't that good.**

**It was also a trial, I have used a new writing style. Please tell if the grammar and style was alright. I really enjoyed writing it.**

**This is just a prologue, a test run for how it would be responded by readers and I am hoping for a good response. **

**Please Comment, I want to know so bad! If you like it or not.**

**Anyone want to be beta is welcomed.**


	2. HItagi Crab-End

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Little busy with exams, hence the reason for delay, but thanks to you patience and my awesomeness i have another full length chapter.**

**I am quite happy with the response. And my style is too well liked. Well I could have done with a little more reviews... ^_^ ... but no worries!**

**Oh and i say this once, the immortality concept of Naruto is not because I was not able to be creative enough. Its just that i like that concept of immortal Naruto a little too much.**

**Oh...**

**This chapter will effectively end the 'Hitagi Crab' arc.**

_Bakemonogatari__- _**Naruto's POV- It will be like this throughout the story.**

Bakemonogatari-** Third person view.**

"Bakemonogatari"-**Dialogue delivery.**

'_Bakemonogatari'-_**Thought delivery.**

* * *

"Can you save me?"

_Her voice was almost monotone but I could hear the desperation. _

_She was pleading. _

_I am sure she would do anything, if it could save her._

Oshino stared at her, a slight toothy smirk, tugging at his lips, as his gloved hand covered half side of his face, "I can't save you, but I can help you."

_I could feel her hope rising._

_But its admirable how she can keep it away from her face._

Oshino glanced down at his watch.

_That little clock…_

_He bought that from the money I gave him._

_It is expensive._

Flipping shut his watch, Oshino looked up, "Well, please go home first. Clean your body with some cold water and change into some clean clothes. We will meet here again at midnight. Is that okay with you?"

Her voice lowered, "Okay."

_I could just feel the tension building._

"But what do you want?", her voice was soft, as if she was going learn something horrible.

Oshino blinked, "Huh?"

She didn't fell for it, "Please don't play dumb with me. It's not like you are volunteering to help me."

_Of course, he wouldn't. It's his income for living._

He glanced towards the silver-head, a smile tugging his lips as he gripped his chin, "Well, If that makes you feel better, I will charge a little. How does 100,000 yen sound?"

"100,000 yen…", she repeated.

…

Naruto tilted his head, "That's awfully different from what I got charged."

Oshino shrugged, "Really? I remember charging Class Rep-chan 100,000 yen too."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "You racist bastard. There is a big difference between 100,000 and 5 million."

He raised his arms in a shrug, "You became a vampire, I didn't have a choice."

"You are lucky that you are my friend.", Naruto deadpanned.

Oshino smiled, knowing just how true that is, "I really am.". His head tilted towards the girl, "Can you afford it?"

She leaned forward, "Of course…I will pay it, no matter what…"

* * *

_We returned to her house to take the bath._

"I finished showering."

Naruto looked up.

_It was a truly fascinating sight, the way droplets of water clinging to her body. Her pale skin without any blemishes, glowing like something divine. Her wet tresses sticking to her body, making her look all the more…_

_Erotic…_

_She is beautiful…_

"Please move or I won't be able to get my clothes."

_Damn, that took the cake. The annoyed expression on her face, it made up for all the bitchiness, she showed earlier. _

_Maybe she could really do the 'dere' part._

Naruto merely moved away, circling around the little table.

Closing his eyes, as he gently sipped his tea, "You always change clothes outside?"

She was irked.

_I love that feeling._

"I forgot to take them in with me."

He tilted his head slightly, "So, you move around naked?"

She walked towards her cupboard, "Poor people cover themselves with towel."

Naruto chuckled, "I forgot, you used to be millionaire."

…

She scanned through her clothes, "Do you think, white would be better?"

"Maybe."

Her panties slowly slid up towards her butt, "I have only…

…patterned underwear and bras"

He tilted his head, "I don't know about them."

…

She halted in her steps, even she knew there is limit to being calm. And if you can stay calm as a rock when there is a naked girl hogging around you…

"I am impressed. You aren't embarrassed after seeing me nude."

He took another gentle sip, "I don't have parents; someone has to take care of them."

She blinked, matching the colour of her bra with her panties, "So you lust after your own sisters?"

"I dot them.", he corrected.

_A little too much, I know that._

…

Eyes still closed.

He took another sip, "You have quite a confidence in your body."

She leaned forward, "Not really, but from literature I realized It's how males like it, slim, without any blemish, perky breast and…"

**Spank!**

"…butt."

_I can imagine that she just spanked herself._

_I knew she was a pervert!_

_And just what kind of literature she was reading._

He tilted his head slightly, "Didn't I already tell you, don't visualize people with that approach."

…

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

…

_I felt a little disappointed; she has hidden away her breasts and her core. Both a colour of luscious pink, that I almost want to lick them._

He looked at her haughty smile.

Naruto blinked.

"This is just some special service to thank you for today. Appreciate it."

Naruto smiled.

"I said appreciate it." She intoned, almost ordering.

_Is she having her periods?_

She crawled towards him on all fours, much like a predator, "Telling me what you think would be the polite thing to do, wouldn't it?"

He gazed at her with one silver eye, amusement clear in it, "You really have the 'Tsun' part down."

…

_I could feel it; she was barely holding herself back from glaring at me._

She silently stood up, her arms going to her naked waist, as she leaned forward, giving him an ample view of her cleavage, "That's why you are going to die virgin."

He smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you."

She dropped the cloth she was holding, "Y-You are not."

He smiled, leaning his face against his fist, as his narrowed silver gaze swept over her lithe body, "You can't imagine how hard it is to control myself from ravaging you like a wild beast."

_I really enjoyed the way I saw the blush creeping on her face._

She gently picked up the white shirt, moving her arms through the sleeves, "Don't worry, I won't tell Hanekawa-san that you said that to me."

He tilted his head, "Why **Neko?"**

"Isn't she the person you have sex with? I see you talk together a lot."

"You are wrong. **Neko **is law abiding, she won't have sex before turning 18."

She tilted her head, "You gave her a nick name?"

_So she didn't want to appear curious by asking who was the person I have sex with._

_So cool~_

_That was me, being sarcastic, don't be mistaken._

"I give all my closed ones nick names."

…

_She didn't comment about that._

…

She adjusted her yellow sweater, "Hanekawa-san received help from Oshino-san before, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she is the only person I knew that could tell Oshino is good at what he does, he is trustworthy enough."

"I see."

_She doesn't sound so accepting._

Buttoning up her yellow sweater, "But you see, Uzumaki-kun. If I trust a person so easily, I don't know how many times I would have been tricked. That's why I can't think so optimistically no matter what."

…

_I noticed her change in expression._

"Something wrong?"

"I forgot to dry my hair."

He softly chuckled, "If you are trying to do the 'dere' part, it's not working."

Her eyes narrowed, ever so slightly, "Please don't say such rude things. The Consequences will be severe if you hurt me."

He just smiled, "Don't worry; there isn't anything you could do to me. And if you dared to even touch my sisters."

Hitagi felt a horrible crawl all over her body, like millions of tiny insects were creeping all over her, digging into her skin. As they began to eat her from inside-out, leaving behind only a husk.

**"_I will remove you and what remains of your family from the face of earth."_**

She was stiff, staring in those glimmering silver orbs of his, as they seem to pierce right through her.

…

And for the first time, Senjougahara Hitagi felt the true fear.

She hesitantly nodded.

…

Naruto simply smiled, as he took another sip of his tea.

And just like that, the oppressive feeling was gone, gone were the millions of insects. All that remain of that experience was this Enigma in front of her.

…

Naruto halted in his sipping, "Oh, and maybe we are similar in one aspect."

She blinked, "What is that?"

His eyes travelled towards the darkened sky, as his eyes narrowed to point that they appeared like slits of silver.

"I don't trust _anyone._"

She could just stare.

She almost gaped there!

…

Glancing between her blouses, "Hey Uzumaki-kun. Can I ask you a question? What does, 'having a pattern the same as the moon' mean?"

Naruto tilted his head, "Ah, that. From Japan, the pattern on the moon looks like a rabbit making rice cake. But in foreign countries, it looks like a crab or the side of a beauty's face."

She simply closed her eyes, adjusting her new shirt, "Oh, really? I am surprised you know such worthless things."

Naruto tilted his head, "I see what I find interesting. If it is not, I ignore it."

She halted in her steps, gazing towards him, "So, you found me interesting as well?"

He gently sipped, "Of course, or I wouldn't have helped you."

"I see…"

Even she knew that was a lie.

…

_She again threw it._

He glanced at the shirt, before gazing back at the girl, "That was the seventh cloth, you rejected."

She crouched before her cupboard, "I am just not good at wearing clothes. They are too heavy."

_Given her situation, I wouldn't doubt that._

_If her weight should be 45 kg, the she would feel nine times the more weight of her accessories than normal._

_It's quite impressive that she was able to stay undetected for such a long period. _

…

"But I am impressed Uzumaki-kun. You exceed your reputation."

He tilted his head, "And what type of reputation, do I have?"

She leaned forward, into his face, "Please don't mock me."

_I really don't know._

…

She stared at him astounded, "You really don't know? That's…Idiocy."

…

Naruto shrugged, "I must have not found it interesting."

She decided to recite it for him, "Uzumaki Naruto, The Tensai (Genius) of the Naoetsu High school. The student who has always been at top, 100 academic ranking. You are also infamous for your attitude, like the lack of attention, and the indifference to other students and even teachers. Walking out of classes without a care in the world, not listening to anyone."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "That's boring at the highest levels."

…

She slightly smiled.

"I am starting to understand, what kind of person you are."

_I wonder what kind of image she has made in her mind._

…

She looked back, smiling, "I have made a decision."

…

Pulling another rubber band on her ponytail, "If everything goes well, I will go to Hokkaido to eat crab."

_I think she is a Sadist._

_Who else want to eat the same thing that has been causing her trouble for years?_

"Good for you.", he replied.

"You are coming too."

He blinked, "Why?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

_I know it shouldn't be like this, but I am starting to believe that She was never human._

_They can't just glow like that._

"Crab taste very good."

_Nor they can appear so…_

_Pure…_

* * *

_Since her butt hurt last time, we decided to bring a cushion with us._

He slightly glanced at her over his shoulder, "You scared."

"I am not."

His eyes curved down in a smile, "Your thumping heart says otherwise."

She twitched.

_I really love how I can make them squirm._

She closed her eyes, "I think being undead is really convenient."

'_Especially if he could tell that by just hearing it.'_

He chuckled, "I guess."

* * *

They arrived at Oshino's place.

_We both noticed the change of his wardrobe._

_He seems more dangerous like this or in normal people's words…_

_Creepier._

Senjougahara's head leaned to one side, "Oshino-san, are you a priest?"

Aloha-man tilted his head, "Nope, I am not. That's what I picked up for my major in university, but I don't work at a shrine. Because there was a lot to think about."

Looking her over Oshino nodded in acceptance.

"Ojou-chan, your clothes give off a sense of honesty, Splendid. Just making sure. You didn't put on make-up did you?"

"I thought it'd be better not to, so I didn't."

"Yes, your decision was correct.", he glanced at the silver-head, "Uzumaki-kun, you took a shower too, right?"

"Yeah, I took one."

He snorted slightly, "You are indifferent as ever."

_I refused to divulge it to him that Hitagi tried to peek at me 30 times in 15 minutes._

_Some things are meant to go with you to your grave._

_Well not possible in this case, but still can be used. You should understand._

* * *

_We were climbing up the stairs to a certain space, Oshino has prepared for this ritual._

Naruto gazed at the back of the Aloha-man, "Are we going to pray to make that crab recede?"

"Yep, this crab is different."

He slowly turned, appearing intimidating all of a sudden, "It's a god. That's why we are going to modestly pray."

Naruto tilted his head, "Will it then gave back her weight (Omoi)?"

"Probably…They are not stubborn enough to refuse the sincere requests of humans. Those gods are just a sketchy bunch."

_Overall, they are just oddities, with lots of indifference._

"They don't really care about humans. To those Gods, our age, gender and Weight are no different."

"Hey."

_We almost forgot, she was present._

"Is that crab beside me right now?", her voice was lowered, almost timid.

For once, Oshino's eyes didn't hold the laziness, they were serious.

"Yeah, it's by your side, its everywhere. However, in order to make it descend here, there are procedures we must follow."

* * *

_I could see Oshino has used that time preparing this space. The entire room was covered in Shinto holy ropes, all the waste removed. Its seems to be well arranged for the ritual, not just something hastily thrown together._

_Like I said before, Oshino is good with what he does._

Oshino walked towards the Altar, "Both of you, bow down your head and look at the floor."

Both blinked.

"We are before an Altar."

Their heads dropped.

_We silently walked forward, until we were little behind Oshino._

_He offered a saucer to her._

"What's this?", she asked.

"It seems like drinking alcohol can shorten your distance with God."

_If that was true, Tsunade would have always been in God's embrace._

"Um…I am still a minor.", she stated matter of fact, a slight nervousness flickering across her face.

His tone was amusing, "Just a little, it's not enough to get you drunk."

…

She sipped it slowly.

_That was too elegant way for drinking sake._

_More like, she completely ruined it._

...

Wannabe Priest turned back to altar, "Now, let's start by relaxing."

"This is your own spot. The spot where it's only natural for you to be, the place where you belong."

Her voice was soft, "Hai."

_I understood quite now, _

_Oshino's clothes…_

_The ropes…_

_The bath…_

_The Altar…_

_The Sake…_

_All designed to put Hitagi in the necessary frame of mind._

_Hypnotic suggestion._

_He was basically hypnotizing her._

_Take away her self-consciousness, relax her guard and convince her to trust him. The approach was different from the one we go during __**Neko's. **_

_After all salvation was for those who believe- the first step- to get Hitagi to accept things._

_After all she herself has said she didn't trust people so easily._

_But here her trust is needed._

_Trust is important._

_And that's what Oshino meant when he said he wouldn't save her, but she would save herself._

"Keep the position with your head down and close your eyes. Start counting."

"1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9"

_I slightly opened my eyes; I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing the process. The whole thing was about that. I was interested, how this oddity will come._

_Will it appear out of nowhere?_

_I can do that too._

_Will it appear through the shadow?_

_I can do that too._

_Will it appear through a tear in time and space?_

_I can do that too._

_I really wanted to see, just how it would come._

…

"Have you calmed down?" Oshino asked.

"Hai.", she replied softly.

"Great, now answer my questions."

She nodded silently.

…

"Ojou-chan, what's your name?"

"Senjougahara Hitagi."

"What's the school you go to?"

"Naoetsu Private High school."

"When's your birthday?"

"July 7th."

_I stored that for later._

"Who's your favourite author?"

"Yumeno Kyusaku."

_Why I am not surprised that she has such a bizarre favourite author._

_That man's imagination was too wild._

_Even for being supernatural._

_I knew him personally, mind you._

"Can you tell me stories about how you screwed up as a kid?"

"No, I don't want to."

_I too want to hear about that._

"What classical music do you like?"

"I am not that interested in music."

_I am. She should be too; it enlightens your mind from depressing things._

"How did you feel when you graduated elementary school?"

"I just wanted to get into middle school. After all, it was just transferring from one public school to another."

_I second that, it doesn't feel good at all._

"What kind of guy did you have your first crush on?'

"I don't want to say."

_I am embarrassed to admit that my first crush was a __**washing board**__ for a girl._

_I started hating pink hair after that._

"What was the most painful memory in your life up until now?"

…

_She is silent._

…

Oshino wasn't, "What's wrong? I am asking about the most painful memory in your life."

…

"My…My mother being…"

_That's the first time, I have heard her so hesitant._

"Mother?", Oshino asked.

"…deceived by an evil cult.", she bit out.

"Is that all?", he asked silently.

"What do you mean?"

_Avoiding the topic is it._

"Continue."

"What happened?"

Her lips curled down, "S-Some higher up from that cult came to our house…My mother brought him there…"

"What happened next?", he asked.

"It was some ritual…"

"He…H-He tried to assault…"

Her voice steadied a bit, "He tried to rape me."

_I see… the way she seems so self-conscious, so oddly protective of herself, so defensive, so aggressive…_

_This explained everything…_

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_That's…_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, glowing a golden hue. As she bared her fangs like the devil, she is. Hissing as her little hands tightened, her nails digging in the soil, as her blond hair seem to glow.

Her master is angry.

Very angry.

* * *

_Unforgivable…_

"I see."

"But by 'tried', you mean it was just an attempt, right?"

"I hit him with a spiked shoe that was next to me."

_I didn't think that was enough, his life should have been forfeit. _

_But that could do as well._

_And if I find him ever._

_Nah, he will be dead before that._

"But my mother didn't save me…"

_I knew that feeling, the despair creeping on your being, when you realized that your own parents are responsible for doing that to you._

_That despair still haunts me._

"And then?", he asked.

"Since the higher up was injured, my mother was…", she trailed off.

"Your mother was punished, right?"

She nodded, "Hai."

"But I thought about it. If I didn't resist back then, at least my family wouldn't have become like this. It wouldn't have become so broken."

_Then it was wrong of you to think that. _

_If you sacrifice yourself like that._

Naruto's eyes soften, as the memories long since forgotten came back tearing him like fresh paper blades.

_You will end up like me._

…

"Then those are your feelings (Omoi). No matter how heavy it is, it's something you need to shoulder. You can't transfer it to someone else.", Oshino phased it simply.

_I think I understood._

"But I didn't-"

_She hesitated again._

"Don't turn away, open your eyes and look."

Looking at the giant crab.

...

Senjougahara Hitagi screamed.

…

_So it did appear from the shadow._

…

_I saw the stunned look on her face, it was worse from the time I ate her stationary. She was choking at her own words, something I didn't think she was capable of._

_Her chest heaving like crazy._

_But it was still amazing that she was still there._

_Any normal person would have ran away by now._

…

"Can you see something?", Oshino asked.

She heaved, her voice panicked, "I-I can see it.", turning to the crab, "It's the same as that time."

"It's the same as that time…a huge crab."

"I can see the crab."

_I could see it._

_Just how racked she was._

_The hand that was close to tearing her own skirt, tells so._

…

Oshino didn't move, "Really I can't see it at all. What about you, Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto didn't blink, head still lowered, "I can't see anything."

_That was a lie. _

_I can see everything._

…

She shook her head, the panic flickering across her face, "B-But I can see it clearly."

"I can see it…"

Oshino's eyes narrowed slightly, "Really? So…"

"So isn't there something you need to say?"

She stared wide-eyed, "Something I need to say…"

A gasp tore through her lips, as she saw the giant Crab moving.

The next moment she was flying backward, a scream tearing its way through her throat. A croaked gasp escaped her lips as her back collided with the wall, chips of the cement falling away.

Naruto didn't move.

Even when he saw the wall crumbling beneath the force of the crab.

He gazed.

_I understood, it's something only she could do._

_She can't run away any longer._

…

Oshino glanced at the silver-head, only to see the same look there. If a slight flicker of interest in his eyes. It really amazes him; even he can't keep calm like that if a situation turns like this.

'_I really can't get a read on him'_

'_In real I think, I know him as much I do, Because he allowed me as his friend. If not, I would have not even known a thing.'_

Oshino smiled, _'That's really scary.'_

'_Too odd for a human as well'_

…

Rubbing his head, he finally moved towards the wall-borne girl.

"It's hopeless. Yare, Yare, what an impatient God. He is just _so _friendly. Did something nice happen?"

Naruto finally turned towards the girl, "Oshino."

Stopping in front of the wall-borne girl, Oshino glanced back at the silver-head _'That's what amazes me. The indifference in his eyes, its inhumane.' _

"Yeah, I know, change of plan. There is no other choice."

His hands moved forward, gripping the invisible limb.

"Take this!"

He threw it over his shoulder, in a perfect judo throw.

Slamming his leg on it, he kept it from moving.

_It's amazing how easily he did that. A practiced move, as if he has thrown many crabs like that before._

…

She fell to floor, gasping for air as the opposing force was finally removed.

She dropped much like a puppet, which has its strings cut.

…

Oshino looked back at the girl.

"In the end, it's just about your mental state. If you can't make a request and if words don't work, there can only be war…Well, you can say the problem is solved now that I have crushed it. I figured I could let it pass for now."

Naruto tilted his head, "I thought we are going to pray."

Oshino smiled, a feral one, "I hate crabs with a passion. They are hard to eat."

_I think even people like him could get into trouble like that._

"Wait…"

_I didn't think, she would still have the strength to even talk._

"Please wait, Oshino-san."

He glanced over his shoulder, "Wait? Wait for what, Ojou-chan?"

She crept on her knees,

_I could hear her heart thumping. She is scared, horribly so._

_But she is still willing to…_

She tried to catch her breath as she spoke, "Just now, I was just surprised."

She slightly gulped, "I will really do it now. I can do it by myself."

Oshino was…

Smiling…

"Go ahead then. Give it a shot."

…

_You would wonder why she suddenly took the 'Dogeza'._

Her head touched the ground, as her hands were pressed together in front of her.

"I am sorry."

"And also, thank you very much."

Her voice cracked.

"But this is enough. Those are my feelings, my thoughts and my memories. I will shoulder them by myself. They are something that I can't lose."

"Please…"

_I heard the desperate plea in her voice, she really want them back._

_Her Omoi._

_Were they really that important?_

_I never had a mother, so I can't understand what it meant._

_I learned what I did by observing people, about how they took care of their children and learned from it._

_That's how I took care of my sisters._

_And I realized it too._

_It doesn't matter how you took care of them._

…

"Please give me back my weight."

"Please give me back my mother…"

With a thud Oshino's foot hit the floor.

The crab vanished.

Like it was never there.

It ceased to exist.

…

_What matters are the feelings (Omoi), you have for them._

Then she cried, cried like a human she is.

_After all that indifference, she showed._

_She is still so soft._

_I didn't cry when I learned that my parents betrayed me._

_I didn't cry when I met my father for the first time._

_I didn't cry when my mother embraced me for the first time._

…

_Because to me, all that was hollow._

_They weren't there when I need them the most._

_They weren't there to comfort me when people strangled me with their words._

_They weren't there to take care of me, like they should be._

_And for the first time in my life I truly hated someone._

_An emotion so foreign, that even my darkness was scared to touch it._

_Uzumaki Naruto hated only one thing in his long existence._

…

_My parents…_

* * *

_She is still crying._

_Sobbing into her hands._

Oshino gazed at the crying girl, "Uzumaki-kun, you know, heavy crabs…in other words Heavy stone God. Their name can also be read as 'feeling and ties'. Ties of obligation, that is."

…

_In other words, when Senjougahara met the crab, she cut the ties between herself and her mother. _

_It erased her thoughts about her mother as worries. _

_It stopped her from feeling. _

_And her weight was taken away from her. _

_Willingly. She tricked herself._

* * *

Oshino moved a hand through his hair, "This isn't all that bad, but…in this case, even though you got your feeling back, your mother isn't going to come back, and your broken family can't be repaired."

_Even she knew that. Even so. _

_Because of this, Senjougahara Hitagi wanted them back The nostalgic happy memories. _

_She really wanted them back. _

_Those helpless feelings about her mother. _

_Those memories and troubles. _

_Although it could just turn out like Oshino said, and nothing will change…_

…

"There is nothing that won't change. "

_Her voice was unexpectedly calm and soft, like somehow life has finally become meaningful for her._

…

She slowly rose to her feet, "And plus, this wasn't a waste of effort."

Her arms held together in front, her head lowered towards the Wannabe priest.

"At the very least, I made a precious friend."

Naruto blinked, "I don't think Oshino would suit you."

_It was unnoticeable, but I felt it. In the gaze, she gave me._

"It's you."

_She has found more than just feelings for her mother._

…

"Thank you, Uzumaki-kun. I offer you all my gratitude. I apologize for what I've done to you up until now."

_She sounds too sincere to be true._

_And why does it look like she is glowing._

"It might be shameless of me to say… But I'll be very happy if we can continue getting along well together."

…

Naruto's eyes narrowed, As he took the tentative steps toward the Tsundere. His glowing eyes staring down at her like some kind of God, as she stared back in fascination, she didn't think his eyes were always so beautiful before.

…

"Are you sure of that?"

His voice was soft, really, really soft.

Yet she could feel the weight (Omoi) in those words.

"To me friendship isn't merely contacting with each other."

"It's a bond made in blood and much more. If you betrayed it…"

"I will kill you."

There was no hesitation in his words.

"And if not…"

His eyes soften, while her breath hitched, as she saw the warmth shining in them.

"I will be there, standing by your side…till the end."

"Do you think you could bear that Weight (Omoi)?"

She smiled, the most beautiful smile she has ever given to anyone. The smile, which from now on is reserved for this and this person alone.

"Hai!"

Her eyes glimmered.

"_I promise."_

* * *

**How was it? Took me quite a while to write it, i also read the light novel so as to improve the story.**

**Took few hints from there as well.**

**In the end I think it was worth the effort.**

**Oh...**

**Please review!**


	3. Mayoi Snail

**Hey Guys! I am back in the business! Took quite a while to write this down, was feeling a little complicated because of the mess called my Life. But have to get over it sooner or later.**

**So here is the Next Chapter.**

**Beginning**** of the Arc- Mayoi Snail.**

_Bakemonogatari__- _**Naruto's POV- It will be like this throughout the story.**

Bakemonogatari-** Third person view.**

"Bakemonogatari"-**Dialogue delivery.**

'_Bakemonogatari'-_**Thought delivery.**

* * *

_I hate it._

_National Holidays like these._

_They disturb my normal life, as normal as it could be._

Naruto sighed gazing at the sky, past the boundaries of the park he was at.

_Today is the National Holiday, Mother's day._

_This holiday is given to every Japanese person, discarding everyone's relationship with their mother._

_Well, I never have a mother so I can't tell how it should feel, but I am sure it wasn't supposed to feel like this._

_Who spend their time alone on a holiday?!_

_Ah…People like me._

…

_There isn't any particular reason for me coming to this park._

_It was just a moment thing._

_I just went where my feet took me._

_Like every year…_

…

_Every person in the world wants a place to belong, be it an Oddity or an animal._

_In that concept we are all the same._

_I too have a place that I belong to._

_Not exactly a place, but many. Any place that I decided to stay for more than 100 years becomes my place._

_Like this town._

…

_But today in this park alone, you could say I am reminded of the past._

_But in a good sense._

_Where before people ignore me, now there aren't any people to ignore me._

_It's quite better than the last time._

…

_In a sense you could say I felt like this park belongs to me and me alone._

_That, I won't need to go back to home at all._

_Because it was only me._

_Me alone…_

_Like all those years…_

…

He noticed the child with that rucksack bag on her back.

He smiled.

Before she ran away.

His smile fell.

…

His eyes froze as the words echoed in his mind.

…

'_**You are not our mother! Don't pretend that you can be!'**_

…

His eyes softened, to the point that they appear almost glossy. Shining under the sunlight, like pools of water.

_That hurts…_

…

_I heard the footsteps._

"Ara, Ara, Well, well, I thought someone left a dead dog here. But it turns out its just you, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto looked up.

_Her tongue was sharp as ever._

_But that wasn't what fascinated me. _

_It was her appearance, she was wearing black, still she didn't give the feel of gloom. Her skin was pale, glowing against the darkness._

_And somehow it seems like her breasts were exceptionally emphasized in those clothes._

…

A coy smile framed her lips, "What? I was just saying hello. It was a joke."

_Dear God…_

_That smile is infectious!_

…

He softly smiled, "I would have appreciated it more, if you have called me Fox."

She tilted her head cutely, "Fox?"

Naruto nodded, "I love foxes."

…

A teasing smile formed on her face, "Uzumaki-kun, you sly little boy."

**Tap**

She skipped forward on the stones.

**Tap**

"Did you just change the subject?"

**Tap**

"Or were you just fascinated by my charming street clothes?"

**Tap**

_She is vaunting herself, isn't she?_

_And why I am focusing on her breasts again?_

**Tap**

"A moment of bliss?"

…

_I wouldn't deny._

_For a moment I was really fascinated by her charm._

…

**Tap**

"Anyway, the second kanji in 'fascinating' is an amazing kanji isn't it?"

_Really?_

**Tap**

"Don't you know?"

She climbed up the stairs.

"The second kanji is written with the grass radical over a bath. To me, its sensitivity is a step beyond bright and happy 'moe' that uses the grass radical."

**Tap**

"I am waiting for it to be introduced and used in next generation. Then we can have

'Maid fascination'"

Quavering her udder.

"or 'cat ears fascination'"

Quavering her derriere.

_She really has a nice pair of them._

_Ugh…I am still focusing their…_

…

"Things like that."

…

_I stared at her as she stood before me._

He tilted his head, "I wouldn't deny. Those clothes give a completely different impression than what I saw you in before."

She felt a smile pulling on her lips, as her cheeks darkened, _'Blunt, isn't he.'_

She stood before him. "I guess. It's because I was wearing mellower clothes then."

Naruto hummed, "I guess."

…

"Speaking of which, I bought this whole outfit yesterday to celebrate my recovery partially."

_Completing her pursuits, huh._

"Because solving my problem allowed me to choose my fashion freely, see."

She did a twirl, showing off her clothes.

"Now I can wear any clothes, whatever they may be, without a limit."

Naruto nodded, "Hmm…that's true."

_Unable to choose clothes…_

_I almost forgot, that was one of her problems as well._

_At her age when she would want to look good._

_That must have sucked._

She smiled faintly, "But I am happy."

He blinked at her words.

"I wanted you to see these clothes first if possible, Uzumaki-kun."

_I saw her smile, it was beautiful._

_And No, I am not focusing on her breasts!_

He gazed into her eyes, "Well, if you wanted to show them to me first, then I should be honored."

She leaned forward, her udder jumping with her, as her hands moved to her slim waist, "I didn't want to show you them, Uzumaki-kun."

She moved closer.

"I wanted you to see them."

_Is she testing me?_

She leaned closer to his face.

"The nuance is completely different!"

He stared straight _into_ her clothes.

_I could see them._

_She really is testing me!_

…

She leaned back, "By the way Uzumaki-kun. Just what are you doing here? Have you finally decided to just skip classes so you don't have to walk out of them and infuriating the teachers. And evade the whole education concept that our society is based on and live a life of hermit?"

_That's some really intense imagination…_

_I would have like to remind her that it was Sunday._

_And Mother's day too._

_But I didn't._

_For obvious reasons…_

He leaned back, "Just a little walk. I found this park, so I decided to take a rest?"

She nodded with a curious 'Hm', looking toward the park entrance right where the parking lot was.

"So, that bicycle was yours?"

He titled his head, "Hm?"

"It was so rusted, you would think it were iron oxide coating, its chain broken and in pieces, and there was neither saddle nor the handle bar. It is a wonder a bicycle like that can still move."

Naruto stared deadpan, "I was on foot, mind you."

…

He tilted his head, "What about you? Do you come here often?"

"This used to be my place."

_I see, feeling nostalgic…_

He nodded, "You said you used to live around here."

"Well, yes."

Her eyes travelled around, as she took in the infrastructure. "But then it all changed."

"It's not like I am too sentimental about it, but…"

"For some reason, seeing how where I used to live has changed, made my motivation slip away."

Naruto tilted his head, "That's what life is, isn't it?"

"That's right."

…

"Hey, Uzumaki-kun. You don't care if I sit next to you, do you?"

He tilted his head.

"There is something I want to discuss with you."

He nodded, "You can, this bench can hold two people."

"Then I will go right ahead."

…

_Is there a reason she is sitting as close as a new lovey-dovey couple._

She looked towards him, peering into his glowing eyes through the shade of his hairs, "I thought I'd try thanking you again for these recent events."

His hair flickered, as he glanced towards the girl, "I didn't do anything. If necessary, then it should be Oshino."

She leaned closer to him, "I have to pay Oshino-san the fee. I want to thank you in a different way than Oshino-san, for you finding me interesting."

He tilted his head, "I thought friends don't owe each other anything?"

She halted, "Friends, huh?"

…

Her voice was softened, almost like a feather and if he was following correct, a little meekness accompanied it as well, "Uzumaki-kun, can I think of you as someone dear?"

Naruto didn't lean away from her, "Of Course."

_Somewhere inside, I don't want to hurt her, and moving away from her would do just that._

_When the hell did we became so close?!_

She gazed into his majestic eyes, "But you are not the type of a person who makes friends easily, are you?"

Naruto smiled, "It's not like I can't make friends, I don't found them interesting enough. What about you Hitagi?"

Her cheeks flared, _'He called me by my name.'_

"I was like that until recently. More specifically, until I met you."

_I couldn't help but think that she is deliberately leading this conversation to the direction where she could confess to me._

...

Hitagi leaned closer.

"What I mean to say, Uzumaki-kun."

More closer.

"Is that no matter what you say, I have to pay you back. Once that's over,"

_She is all over me! Literally!_

"We'll be able to become friends on an even footing."

Silver eyes stared at the lilac haired girl hovering right above him.

_I am shocked._

_That she could change her words so easily._

"Friends…"

…

Back to the sitting position.

She stared forward, "So, Uzumaki-kun, perhaps there's something you want me to do?"

"Just this once, I will do anything."

He tilted his head, "Anything?"

She nodded, "Anything at all. Just this once, I will fulfil whatever your wish is. Whether its world conquest, or eternal life or to defeat the Saiyans that are coming to earth."

He hummed, "I thought it was Frieza."

"I already killed her."

_She really went along._

…

"But to be honest, it's easier for me to help with something more personal. After all, it's simpler."

She saw just how easily; efficiently he could move his body the way he wants. She could just almost feel the rippling muscles under his clothes.

"That's true."

…

She nodded eagerly, "I told you, anything's okay. Like saying you want me to end all my sentences with 'nyu' for a week."

"Or that you want me not to wear underwear to school for a week."

"Or that you want me to wake you up every morning for a week, wearing nothing but an apron. You have to have plenty of kinks."

He nodded sagely, "I have a lot more than that."

She stared at him, "Well, uh… but I am not sure If I can go along with them for a lifetime."

"That's disheartening."

Hitagi blinked, "Really?"

…

"If I may suggest, I recommend my waking you up every morning wearing nothing but an apron. Then I can cook you breakfast. Isn't it a man's fantasy to watch that from behind?"

Naruto shrugged, "That's unlikely. That has been my duty for over 12 years."

…

Blood trickle down her nose.

'_I just have a really vivid image.'_

…

"Moreover, if we selected that, you won't be able to think of me as just friend after."

Hitagi nodded, "Ara. Now that you mention it, it does seem like that."

She titled her head, "But, why only me?"

Naruto smiled, "I am sure someone who can control himself from jumping on a naked girl can do that too when she is wearing a piece of cloth."

Her face was never redder before.

…

She lightly sighed, as if disappointed, "Then nothing sexual. But I guess I figured you would want something sexual."

"Your faith in me is gratifying.", Naruto deadpanned.

"After all, you are sex addict."

_She just insulted me, didn't she._

…

"Since you are addicted, I thought it will be the best."

"Hitagi, you talk like you know quite well."

She looked at him with a levelled gaze, "Of course, I have plenty of experience."

"Really?"

"I do _it _all the time.", she replied almost haughtily.

_That is not something she should be so blunt about._

_But…_

"You're not that good at bluffing." He added amused.

She pouted, "Understood. I will correct myself."

"I have no experience. I am a virgin."

_I figured that much_

Pointing an accusing finger at him, "I mean, the only kind of girl who would talk to a sex monster like you are later-bloomer crazy virgins like me!"

…

He let out a hearty chuckle, "You are really interesting…"

Her eyes were transfixed as she listened to the pleasant melody of his laughter. It's starting to feel more plausible that he is Inhumane.

Like she has thought, all those years.

…

They again sat on the bench.

"We have kind of gotten onto a tangent, but is there anything you want to talk about? To put it more simply, maybe something you are troubled by? Because you do seem a little troubled."

_That's some perception._

Naruto hummed, "And how do you figure out that?"

She smiled, "You didn't rebuke my words, even though you are a sore loser you seem to be oddly distracted to make yourself to retort."

_I didn't think even Neji was that observable of me._

_And that guy was one creep with a fetish to notice little things about people he cared._

_Like which hand they use for masturbation._

…

_It's almost like she has been just focused on me these last few days._

…

"Hm…Something I am troubled by…"

"I don't really have a way with words, so I can't say it, but I really do want to help you."

_That would be an understatement of the century. _

"Hm…If I have to say it…"

Hitagi leaned closer, "What is it? Talk to me about it. If you just talk about it, it will be easier. I guess."

"It's about my sisters."

"I am not sure if I can help with that."

_I have never seen someone to give up so fast._

_It's amazing that there are still things that I haven't seen._

"But I will listen to the whole thing just in case. You have two sisters, right? Do you get in fight with them?"

He raised a slim silver eyebrow, "You knew that too. By any chance, have you been spying on me?"

"They are known as Tsuganoki Second Junior High Fire Sisters."

_She is smug about it…_

"You even know their nickname…"

Naruto sighed, deciding it isn't worth the effort to dig out why she knows so much about him.

_Even though I have a feeling that she has spent her last week trying to do just that._

…

Silver eyes peered beyond the boundaries of the park "Today's Mother's day, right?"

She nodded noncommittally, "That's right, it is."

_Looks like I was being over cautious._

"It happened 6 years ago."

* * *

_I woke up at 4 in the morning, today is the Mother day._

_Last year, we didn't do anything special._

_But when I looked at all those Children enjoying their time with their mother._

_I want my sisters to have even more amazing Mother's day then them._

_He looked at the stuff he has prepared._

_A picnic basket, with all of their favorite dishes._

_Enough money to buy them whatever the hell they want._

_Movie tickets for all the movies that are currently in theaters._

_Amusement park tickets._

_And finally, two beautiful presents for both of them._

_Everything has been prepared to make this day most enjoyable for them._

…

_His ears perked up as he heard them coming down._

_Turning to the two little girls, standing there in their night suits, he greeted them with his best doe smile. _

"_Happy Mother's day both of you.", he gave them a soft hug._

_They didn't return it._

_He went towards the kitchen, "I have prepared breakfast. It's your favourite."_

_Putting the plates on the table "Quickly eat up, we have a long day ahead of us. For lunch we are going for a picnic, then movie, and of course amusement park then-"_

_They just stood there, their heads lowered._

_Naruto paused in his steps, "Hey Pumpkins, something wrong?" He crouched before them, "You don't like the schedule, don't worry. We can change it. I have also prep-"_

"_**STOP IT!"**_

_He looked at them stunned, "Wha-"_

_They glared at him balefully, "We don't want to go anywhere with you! We don't want to!"_

"_**You are not our mother! Don't pretend you can be!"**_

_They ran back up the stairs._

_He just sat there, stunned._

_Did I do something wrong?_

_His eyes soften, as he slumped against the wall._

'_**You are not our mother! Don't pretend you can be!'**_

_That's right…_

_I am not their mother…_

* * *

She stared at him stunned.

He smiled softly, a smile so broken that she could just feel it falling apart right in front of her.

"I thought I could take place of their mother. To not let them feel the lack of their parents. I thought I could do it."

His eyes narrowed, "I was naïve…"

"So, what did you do?" she asked softly.

He softly chuckled, "I did what they asked of me. I stop pretending to be their mother. Ever since then, I would leave the house on mother's day or any other such event. So they don't have to spend it with me. Today…I don't want to go home."

She understood.

His eyes widened slightly, as he felt a pair of arms pulling his head into a hug, "Hitagi?"

"You did nothing wrong Uzumaki-kun. I would kill to have a brother like you."

He softly chuckled, "You aren't good in comforting people."

She slightly smiled, "I am not."

…

'_I was saying the truth. I would really kill to have such a caring brother. They must be blind to not be able to see that.'_

'_Just like my mother…'_

...

She glanced towards him, "But little sisters are there to be loved."

"I guess."

She smiled coyly, "Maybe your love has crossed the moral boundaries. I didn't expect you to be in incest."

Naruto chuckled, "When you took care of them since they were two. That sense wouldn't remain. You could see them only as children."

"You are not interested in your real sisters."

"That's right. Uzumaki-kun, you look like you'd be into soro."

He lightly sighed, looking towards her, "And why would be I interested in that?"

"For you, Uzumaki-kun, it'd be her little sister rather than her big sister. First your wife's sister would call you 'Onii-chan', and then you would marry her. Even after marrying, she'd still call you 'Onii-chan'. Thus, by the proper meaning, you become a real-"

He looked at her in awe, "A high class pervert. You are beyond me, Hitagi-sama! I can't match your perverseness!"

"Bask in my awesomeness, fufufu…"

Naruto stared deadpan,

_She really did went along with that too._

"Uzumaki-kun, maybe there is something else, I can help with. Like helping you study."

He snorted, "I haven't touched a single school book in last 5 years."

_Before that I have to help my little sisters with their homework._

_Now they do it themselves._

_Most of the times…_

She blinked, "Then how did you get the excellent marks?"

"Well, you could say. One got used to it, if you read the same thing over and over."

She stared at him.

"Or simply put, it's just too easy."

…

Her voice softened, her pink lips slightly parting as she softly hummed, her words travelling over the wind, "Or maybe you want a girlfriend?"

One silver eye peered at her, through the tresses of his hair, "And if I say I do…?"

"You can have a girlfriend. That's all." She said with a poker face.

He gazed towards the sky, "Not really. Too much hassle."

"Right…"

"Just buy me some sake, and we will be even."

"Right…You are unselfish."

"Not really, just not interested in any more human pleasures."

"I see…"

…

"What is my nickname?"

Naruto blinked, "Ha?"

"You said you give everyone close to you nicknames. What is mine?"

One Silver eyebrow rose, "You really want one?"

She nodded.

"Hm…I would have to think a little."

…

His eyes glanced up.

He blinked, looking at the rucksack carrying child with a paper slip in her hand, standing in front of the metal bill board with a map of the local area near the park gate.

'_She again.'_

…

He glanced towards the azure eyed girl.

_No matter how I look at it, she doesn't seem like one to melt in front of kids._

…

_More like she would kick one, because she was annoyed of it crying._

…

He slowly stood to his full height, towering over Hitagi, "Wait here for a moment."

She looked towards him, "Okay. But where are you going?"

He tilted his head, "I am going to talk to that grade-schooler."

"Give it a rest. You are just gonna get shot down.", she retorted flatly.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, I am pretty good with kids."

…

Standing beside the rucksack carrying girl.

"Hey there. You lost?", he asked his best doe smile on face.

The said grade-schooler, with her hair in twin pony tail glanced to the side, looking at the larrrrge…boy with a keen gaze.

She hardly reaches to his waist.

She stared up, into his glowing eyes, "Don't talk to me. I hate you."

…

**Muuuuu.**

Hitagi didn't look towards him, still staring where he was just a moment ago, "What's up? Did something happen?"

"I got shot down. In flames."

_That hurts…_

_Muuu…_

…

After whole 1 minute.

…

"I gonna try again. There is no way that I won't be able to connect with a child."

She glanced towards him, "But what are you doing, and where are you going?"

He again stood up, "Watch and learn."

…

He smiled sincerely, like a person who can't even hurt a fly, "You are lost aren't you? Let me see that note, I will help you."

The grade-schooler didn't even glance towards him, "Humph."

…

**Muuuu.**

She glanced towards him, "What, did something happen?"

"She ignored me… Is that what you say, getting taste of your own medicine?"

…

After whole 1 minute.

…

"But! I am not taking care of two children for past 12 years for nothing. I will get her to talk."

She glanced back at where he was talking, "I don't understand what you are doing or what you want to do?"

He again stood up, "Just watch!"

…

Naruto stood behind the twin-tailed girl.

And slapped the back of her head.

**Eep.**

Her face struck the board flat with full force.

_That's why you shouldn't ignore what's around you._

Said little girl, turned around at lightning speed, gripping her red forehead, "What are you doing?!" she shouted.

Naruto smiled innocently, "Oh, I didn't saw you there."

"Don't lie! You are saying you didn't saw this grade-schooler here!"

Naruto shrugged, "Well, since I got your attention. Are you lost? I will help you."

"There is nothing that someone who would smack a grade-schooler in the head could ever help with! Nothing at all!", little girl shouted.

Naruto just smiled, "Then let's start with introduction, I am Uzumaki Naruto."

She folded her arms, looking at him suspiciously, "Fishcake? You are named after a ramen topping. That's lame. Stay away from me!"

_She really knows how to irritate someone. _

"So, what's your name?", He asked still smiling.

"I am Hachikuji Mayoi. My name is Hachikuji Mayoi! It's the precious name Mom and Dad gave me! Anyway, stop talking to me! I hate you!", she again shouted heatedly.

Naruto just smiled with eyes closed, "Don't worry; I am not going to hurt you anymore."

She peered at him, as if trying to see if he was saying the truth or not, "Understood. I will let my guard down."

"Thanks."

"So, Mr Fishcake."

Smile never left his lips.

"Yes, Yaken (Stray Dog)"

The girl Mayoi crouched, her hands over her bawling eyes, trying to wipe her fake tears, "You called me stray dog, you are mean!"

"Well you too called me by another name."

She looked up, from her bawling, "Then what should I call you?"

"Just my name."

"Then, Uzumaki-san."

Still smiling.

"Yes, dear?"

"I hate you, Uzumaki-san."

_She isn't going to let it be easy, did she?_

Still smiling.

"Don't worry, there are 29 million, 89 thousand 797 more before you."

"Eh? I don't want to talk to such hated person! Hurry up and go somewhere else!"

"You are lost.", Naruto pointed out.

"I am perfectly fine in this situation!"

He hummed, "You are more stubborn than my sisters."

"I am not stubborn at all!"

"You are."

…

"Eat this!", Mayoi shouted as flew towards him a with flying kick.

Still smiling.

Naruto caught her leg, swinging her around once, before slapping her face first against the Metal Bill Board.

Still smiling.

Crouching in front of her twitching figure, he chuckled. "Sorry, but I am dealing with brats like you for over a millennia. That won't work on me."

…

"Uzumaki-kun."

A cold voice, echoed right behind him.

…

His smile finally fell.

…

He glanced at the lilac haired girl, "Let me explain."

"Go ahead.", she said flatly, with a gaze filled with utter suspicion.

_I am quite assured why she has that look on her face._

Silver hair flickered as he gestured towards the downed…Grade-Schooler, "She seems to be lost. We should help."

"Really?", Hitagi asked.

Naruto nodded.

Hitagi nodded noncommittally, "Oh, I mean that makes sense. I understand the situation now."

_Somehow I believe that she didn't understand at all._

…

He tilted his head, "Oh, Hitagi. If I ask you an address around here, you would know?"

"Well, I guess as much as anyone."

_She could have been a little more assuring..._

Naruto glanced down, kicking the downed girl twice.

Ugh…He has no claims about hitting a child…

"Hey Yaken, why don't you show us the note you were carrying before?"

The twin-tailed girl twitched, her eyes focussing once more as she sat up groaning, "I had a dream that I was abused by a Ramen Topping."

"It was a false dream."

"I see. A false dream.", she repeated, not knowing what just happened.

…

Naruto quietly snatched the paper slip from rucksack-girl's hand.

Looking at the address written on the paper, he read it aloud.

…

**Asfaslfhueaflasalfnslsdhgbf….**

…

Silver Eyes glanced at the black-clad girl, "You know where it is?"

Lilac haired girl nodded, "Yeah, I know that address."

"That's good."

"I can't pinpoint it, but if we head over there, I will be able to get it by feeling. So, shall we go?"

Hitagi didn't wait for him or the girl they decided to guide, as she walked away seemingly in the direction of the address.

_She could have at least glanced toward the poor little girl._

_That's cold._

And kicking that poor little girl isn't?

…

Naruto nodded, looking down at the still dazed Grade-Schooler, He patted her head, "Let's go, Mayoi."

"Where to?", Mayoi looked honestly puzzled.

_She is kind of dumb, isn't she?_

"To the address on the note. That girl will guide us there."

She looked up at him, her carmine eyes focussing on his silver-ones, "You will guide me there?", she asked as if in resignation.

"You are lost, aren't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I am lost."

…

"I am a lost snail."

…

Naruto glanced down at the little girl, "Hm?"

Mayoi looked away, "No, It's nothing…"

…

_And that's how the Story of the snail started._

_Looking back, perhaps this story wouldn't have occurred if I wasn't like that._

...

_Story of a little girl._

_Hachikuji Mayoi..._

* * *

**So here is it, do you like it, hate it.**

**Tell me!**

**And REVIEW!**

**Please Kindly...**


	4. Mayoi Snail- Part-2

**I would come out, and accept my mistake. **

**I am sorry, I kept you hanging all this time. I am sorry, that I didn't left any notice about the delay. And I am absolutely sorry for the frustration I caused to all my fans.**

**I know it wont change anything, but I still want to explain. The reason of delay would be my twisted life, I got admission in another university in another country, and I also cleared my Visa interview with flying colours.**

**But when I returned home, my mother so graciously said that I am not going to another country, I have to retry for the same college next year. This resulted in a little family disruption and I went to stay with my Uncle & Aunt. I have returned just yesterday after I finally relented that I will try for next year.**

**I know , it's nothing that glaring, but that's how it is. I almost felt like Araragi there, how my problems are so small like his.**

**Leaving that aside, Here is the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

**...**

_Bakemonogatari__- _**Naruto's POV- It will be like this throughout the story.**

Bakemonogatari-** Third person view.**

"Bakemonogatari"-**Dialogue delivery.**

'_Bakemonogatari'-_**Thought delivery.**

* * *

_No matter whom they are or what they are._

_Everyone gets lost at least once in their lifetime._

_I was too lost once, moreover I was driven astray by a senile old man._

_A man so manipulative that he could make you kill yourself just by his words. The man that fill people with the feeling of fear and awe._

_I never feared that man, since he never showed me that side of his. To me he was the kind Oji-san, who cared for the person no one cared about._

_And that was from where I got lost. _

_Lost in the webs of paths that he has conceived for me._

_When I realized what has happened, it was too late. The path was set in stone, it was either I follow or lose my existence._

_You already might have guessed what I have chosen._

…

_That was the first time, I was lost. _

_It was also the last time I was lost._

…

_After all, after that I come to know the truth of this world._

…

"It was right here."

Silver hair flickered, argent eyes focussing on the black-clad girl, "Hm?"

"The house I lived in was right there."

_There is a newly paved asphalt road where she was gesturing to._

He tilted his head, "Urban renewal, huh."

Taking a slight turn towards him, as Mayoi hid behind him in fear, "We sold it, so I didn't really expect it to still be here but it still leaves me feeling pretty blue. And to think it's been less than a year."

"I understand."

A sigh escaped her lips, as she glanced back towards him, "I am wasting your time crying over spilt milk. Let's go, Uzumaki-kun."

"Of course."

He glanced down at the little girl, hiding behind him, "Let's go Mayoi."

Twin tailed girl nodded meekly.

They again started walking.

…

"Oh, and Hitagi."

Her head tilted slightly, lilac hair flickering along her back, "Hai, Uzumaki-kun?"

"You have an _amazing_ derriere."

…

She halted looking at him with those glossy eyes, her cheeks slightly aflame, "And you say I am a pervert."

Naruto just smiled, "Whatever you may think. But believe me…"

"_I know what to admire."_

…

_Distracted enough._

…

Taking one last glance at his beautiful smile, she again started walking, _'Did he do that on purpose?'_

…

…

…

He sighed softly, looking down at the ruck-sack carrying girl, "If you cling like that, I won't be able to walk properly."

Carmine eyes glared at him, "It's not like I am firmly attached to your leg! You are horrible! I am telling the PTA of you!"

Naruto smiled, "Fufufu…Your bad luck. Because I am a member of PTA."

Mayoi looked at him horrified, "Impossible, you are just an irresponsible underage civilian!"

_To call me underage._

_I don't think I have heard anything more amusing than that in…_

_Last 400 years._

_That was when that child, what was his name again? Musashi yeah, Miyamoto Musashi foolishly challenged a hermit like me for a duel._

_It was quite funny to see him cry in despair, to be defeated by a hermit of all things, without even laying a hit._

_I heard he later spent rest of his life searching for someone, and died cursing me._

_Ah, good times…_

…

Most people might have understood by now of what he is.

…

He huffed, flicking his nose towards the sky, his shoulders squared with pride, "I have you know, that I am taking care of household my whole life. I am better than any housewife out there."

Hitagi paused in her steps, "I see. Then Uzumaki-kun, would you become _**my**_ housewife? I will always treat you with harshness, and keep you at leash."

_Her tone was little different there._

_As if she is confessing to me indirectly._

Naruto stare deadpan, "Sorry, but I am a sadist as well. That won't work."

A sigh of disappointment escaped her lips, "That's unfortunate."

_I can feel she is truly disappointed._

_I was never happier before for being a Sadist._

_I don't even want guess what she would have done to me._

…

They again started walking.

"By the way, Mayoi."

Twin tails swayed in the wind, as she looked at the tall boy, "What, Uzumaki-san?"

"Just what is at this address?'

She hmph'd exaggeratingly, "I am not talking! I plead the fifth!"

_Why does she have to make everything so hard?_

"You are lost, aren't you.", he pointed out.

She glared balefully, "What of it?!"

_When she is angry, she almost looks like a cow with a shell of the snail with that ruck-sack bag of hers._

He softly sighed at her reply, "You should ask others if you are lost."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "You can ask people all you want. But I feel no need to do that! For me, this is just like using an everyday vending machine!"

_So she gets lost that often._

…

_Well no need to worry, I have other methods to get it from her._

He smiled kindly, almost glowing with innocence, "Wouldn't you tell Onii-chan, what is at this address. So he can help you better?"

She huffed.

…

_That would have been more than enough to get anything from my sisters._

_Hm, I can't treat Mayoi like she is just a stupid kid._

_Incidentally, yesterday I went to an ATM to stock up my money._

_And also, ATM stands for Automated Teller Machine._

_I realize that piece of information wasn't important, but somehow I felt like something like that was supposed to be here._

_..._

_I am starting to feel like a character of some ridiculous story..._

…

He brought out a 10000 yen note, "Ojou-chan, I will give you allowance."

Twin-tailed girls eyes twinkled like stars, "Yahoo! I will tell you anything!"

_She is just a stupid kid…_

…

They walked towards the still Senjougahara, "Someone named Tsunade-san lives there."

_Tsunade of all things…_

_I just hope this person doesn't have the same tendencies as the one I know. _

He tilted his head, "So, how do you know her?"

"She is a relative."

"Shouldn't you be at home showing some respect to your family on mother's day?"

She looked at him furrowed eyebrows, her hands on her waist, almost like an angry mother, "I don't want to hear that from you."

He blinked, "Why?"

"You have been wasting time on a park bench all Sunday. That is nothing a decent person would do.", she accused.

_So, she does realize that I was there since morning._

Looking down at the ruck-sack carrying girl, he slightly huffed, "I have you know that I was…working out."

Her eyes glittered in awe, "Working out? Awesome!"

_She praised me…_

_Somehow I find this praise hollow._

"Well…I do it every day, but on Sundays it's special."

She nodded, "Really? So you have to get out of your work place on Sundays to Work-out, that so cool!"

_She seems to has quite lot of misconceptions about working out…_

_Now I also understand why the praise felt hollow._

He gazed at her innocent smile that only a child could manage. The one beautiful enough to extract a smile from him as well.

_I was wrong at calling her dumb._

…

_She is adorably dumb._

…

He finally looked around the area they were into.

_This area seems to be the nest for the rich people, since most of the houses here are quite big._

_That's other thing that the streets seems as barren as desert._

_Looks like people here mostly live cooped up in their homes._

_It's not like we live in a small house or something else. It's just that staying on the middle line keeps most of the attention away from us._

…

"By the way, Uzuki-san."

"Yes, Yaken."

"You again called me that!"

"You started it."

"I just stuttered!"

"I too stuttered."

"You can't stutter someone's name that much wrong. It didn't match even slightly!"

"It has 'Y'."

She gibbered, "T-T-That's just…"

_I think I like pulling her leg._

…

"Hey, Uzumaki-kun.", her soft voice, reaching to his overly sensitive ears, without any trouble, as Silver-eyes looked up towards the black-clad-girl.

"**Grk!"**, Mayoi instantly stopped what she was saying, as she hid behind the pole.

"Can you give me the address again?"

"Of course.", he bring out the piece of paper from his pocket.

**Asfaslfhueaflasalfnslsdhgbf….**

Hitagi rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Seems like we went a little too far."

He tilted his head, "Really?"

Hitagi walked past him, her lilac hair brushing along his arm, "If you want to blame me, go ahead and do it."

He too turned, following her, "There is nothing to blame you for."

"I see."

…

Looking down at the girl clinging to his arm, the meekness he could see in her eyes, "Why are you so scared of Hitagi."

Mayoi looked at him like he was insane, "Can't you feel the fierce animosity emanating from her?"

"No."

_It's also possible that I couldn't sense it because it isn't directed at me._

_After all its not killer intent, it's just Mayoi's instinct screaming at her._

Mayoi glanced up toward the elder girl, as she spoke in hushed tone, "I feel like she hates me. It feels like she thinks I am in the way and she wants me to disappear."

_I don't think it could be that extreme._

He too looked towards Hitagi, "Well, we can't be sure."

…

"Hey, Hitagi."

"What?"

"Do you hate children?"

Senjougahara Hitagi abruptly came to a halt like she was asked something hideous.

"I hate them. I loathe them. I'd like it if they all died."

_Wow, she showed no restraint there._

"**Eek!",** poor child let out a short cry of terror, as she hid behind him.

_Mayoi is looking quite scared at her comment._

"I don't understand how to connect with them. It must have been back in middle school. I went shopping at a department store, and ran into a kid who must have been around seven."

He tilted his head, "And the kid started crying?"

"No, that's not it. Then I said to the 7-year-old: 'Are you okay? Are you hurt at all? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Not knowing what to do with a kid, I lost my head."

_Mayoi is shivering now…_

"But because of that, because I handled it so poorly. It left me shocked. From then on, whether they are human or not."

Her head snapped back, as she gazed at him with ferocity she hasn't shown ever before, "I have hated kids!"

_I understand the reason but not the emotion…_

…

_I think Mayoi just died and went to heaven._

…

"I am not allowing you near my sisters." He deadpanned.

…

They again started walking.

Dragging Mayoi by her leg, he glanced towards the Child-hater, "Then, what are you going to do after getting married?"

She halted, looking back at him, "What?"

He shrugged lightly, "You are going to have kids after getting married, right? If you hate kids so much, what are you going to do?"

_Why is there such a conspicuously coy smile on her face all of a sudden?_

"I will leave them in front of your house, for next 15 years."

He stare deadpan, "I shouldn't have asked."

…

She looked away from him; she didn't want him to know just how serious she was about that, "Anyway, Uzumaki-kun."

"Hm?"

"I think we've gone too far again."

A slight frown marred his features, "It has happened twice now."

She glanced at him with lidded eyes, "If you want to blame me, you can keep on blaming me."

His eyes slightly narrowed, "That line was different from the last time."

She almost smiled at that, she knew he would caught it almost instantly, "Yeah, that's right."

Argent hair flickered, as he tilted his head, "I don't think urban renewal can cause you to misguide like this."

_If she could still tell where her home used to be._

"That's not it. It's not like Old roads aren't completely gone. I am not lost."

_Hm, there is a chance that she thought of torturing Mayoi by taking her round and round._

"What? From your expression it seems like you are smiling at some kind of idiot. Be a man, and say it. If you like I will strip naked and prostrate myself before you right here right now."

_This girl…_

An amused smile dragged onto his lips.

_Is so much interesting…_

He lightly shrugged, the smile still in place, "Not really."

"Really?", slight surprise accompanied her tone, she knew he do like her body.

"If I want to I would rather be the only audience."

Her cheeks felt on fire, as she stared at his smile.

"Isn't that what they say? To be selfish you have to preserve the thing you like away from prying eyes."

And that fire spread down her neck, quickly enveloping her whole body,

'_How could he be so blunt?'_

…

She brings out her cell-phone.

He smiled amused, "I think we can exchange numbers later."

Hitagi stared deadpan, "I am gonna try using my GPS."

_Ah, that…_

_Well, it's not like I use my Cell-phone for any other purpose._

_And absolutely not for finding directions._

_Sun is enough for me._

…

The slight gasp that escaped her lips wasn't missed by him.

"What's wrong?"

Her sapphire eyes trailed towards him, focussing on his, the surprise clear in them, "It suddenly went out of range."

_So…It finally came out._

…

Naruto looked down at the little girl, that sadness flickering across her face, as if she just comes to realize that the pleasant moments she was bestowed with has finally come to an end, "I guess it's impossible."

_I could feel her dread, it's almost chocking._

_And to think it was carried by a child…_

"Because we can't get there no matter how many times we try."

"I'll never find my way here. I will never make it to where Okaa-san is."

…

"_Because I am a lost snail."_

* * *

_Unable to reach our destination no matter what, not being able to help even with the technology this Modern world is so proud of._

_Even after trying every solution we can come up with, using different routes, using long routes, using separate routes, but all was naught for nothing._

_There is only one way left._

_Oshino._

"You remember where it is? Maybe I should go?"

She glanced back towards him, "It doesn't make me happy that you are worried about my memory being as poor as yours."

"I do not forget." He quipped helpfully.

"If it's that, it's enough to make me sad."

_Her expression doesn't seem sad, more like she look quite exasperated._

Her voice softened, as she glanced back towards where Mayoi was supposed to be sitting. Leaning toward his ear, her hot breath tingling his skin, "And I mean...don't leave me alone with some kid."

…

Sitting back on the bench of the park again, he glanced towards the sullen lost child.

_After Hitagi and my conversation, She has gotten her guard up again._

"So this Tsunade person is your mother."

_Didn't even react, looks like I have to use my special weapon._

…

Naruto smiled kindly, "Mayoi-chan, I will buy you ice cream later, so won't you come a little closer?"

"Okay!", Mayoi was instantly by his side.

_I think just now, she was faster than a bullet train._

…

"It's your mother, right?"

The Grade-schooler leaned back, for the first time allowing her ruck-sack to sag on the bench willingly, "Even If I call her Okaa-san, it's sad because she is not Okaa-san anymore."

"Hm…"

"Tsunade was my last name until third grade. When daddy took me, I changed it to Hachikuji."

_Now I think about it, everyone has the same problem isn't it._

_Hitagi, __**Neko**__ and now Mayoi._

_The root of problem is always the family._

"And I told you to go to your mother.", there wasn't an apology in his voice, he was just stating it.

"Nah, I'm not just going because its Mother's day. I can go to Okaa-san's whenever I want."

"I see."

_I don't think it's that simple._

She gazed towards the sky, "But no matter how much I search, how many times I try, I never make it there."

He gazed towards the little girl.

_Is that the love the parents have for their children?_

_I used to hear, that parents would do anything for their children._

_But now, how could they let their children drown in despair like this?_

_I know that this is a concept I don't understand a bit, but for them to repeat the same mistake over and over._

_That it's almost disgusting._

…

_And this child, not even 10 and she is out here, just for her mother, just for her family. Struggling over and over just to get a glimpse of the woman that she called Okaa-san for years._

_The same mother who left her behind just because of differences between her husband and her. Shouldn't the love this child has for her should be enough to keep her close._

_Then why…?_

_Why…?_

_It's so confusing…_

…

Tilting his head, "And you met the snail?"

She wasn't in complete agreement, "I don't know if we met or not…"

He reached out with his hand, going towards her head so he could pat her, "You must have had a lot of trouble."

_It's the least I could do for her, sometimes even a little comfort could feel like heaven._

Looking at his fingers, that looks so soft, so clean, so beautiful. Her lips parted…

And she bit him.

**Thunk!**

And her teeth fell out of her mouth.

She passed out, falling onto his legs, as she slowly slid down off his legs onto the ground.

He stared at the unconscious child.

_Hm, she has quite mature body for an adorably dumb grade schooler._

_But I can't guarantee if she is in heaven or hell right now._

…

"You look scary, Uzumaki-kun.", a tantalizingly perfect voice reached to his ears.

Looking at the girl with Caged-eyes, standing there with that perfect smile of hers, "**Neko.**"

"Now you look amused.", she smiled, walking towards him, "I don't think that's an improvement."

_I couldn't help but sense the happiness she felt at seeing me._

_I also noticed that she is wearing her school uniform even today._

_Does she like wearing these clothes, or she doesn't have anything else? _

Tilting her head cutely, she smiled, "What's up? Why are you here?"

"Working out."

She blinked, "In those clothes?"

_Well I couldn't deny her logic, after all I am wearing Jeans and a black T-shirt._

He shrugged, "Mind workout."

A smile broke onto her lips, he always like twisting his words, didn't he, "I see. Um, I am not doing something that interesting, I am just killing time. I don't like staying at home, So I go out for walks on Sunday since the library remain closed on Sundays."

His eyes soften, "You are being too anxious for a high-schooler."

And **Neko **just smiled, filled with happiness. After all there is someone who cares for her.

_Even if she is living with people whom she know nothing about._

_There is massive difference between knowing someone and knowing about someone._

…

"Oh, by the way, Uzumaki-kun. Is that girl your little sister?"

"My little sisters are in middle school."

"Oh…"

He glanced down at the unconscious child, "She is a lost kid. Her name is Hachikuji Mayoi."

Crouching beside the child, she hummed, "Hachikuji? That's pretty common in Kansai. Now that I think of it, wasn't the temple in 'Shinonome Monogatari'… No, wait that was written differently."

_I just realized that my __**Neko **__made a little mistake._

_The name __**is r**__elated to the 'Shinonome Mongatari'._

An amused smile dragged onto his lips, "As expected of my all-knowing **Neko."**

Looking back at him with warm eyes, "I don't know everything, I just happen to know this."

…

Hachikuji Mayoi came back to the living. Her eyes fluttering, as she slowly got used to the brightness of the world, looking around warily, as she slowly sat.

Mayoi blinked looking at the Caged-eyed girl.

Said girl smiled kindly, "Konichiwa, Mayoi-chan. I am this Onii-chan's friend, Hanekawa Tsubasa."

Mayoi looked almost angry, as she took hold of her twin-tails, "Don't talk to me! I hate you!"

_Does she say that to everyone?_

"Ara, I did something she hates."

"There. There.", Mayoi felt her vision swimming as the kind Braided girl rubbed her head so affectionately. Something no one has done since last 14 years."

**Neko **squealed in delight, "You are so cute, Mayoi-chan! I just want to eat you up!"

_I think she would taste quite good._

Suddenly her eyes furrowed, as she amended the child straight, "But you shouldn't try to bite his hand, Okay?", as she bonk her on head.

"A-Auu-h-h…", poor Mayoi was a confused mess, as she looked at the girl, that behave almost like her mother.

Tsubasa hovered over the scared girl, her hands on her waists, "Come on, say sorry."

Mayoi look down abashed, "I-I am sorry, Uzumaki-san."

He tilted his head slightly, "Don't worry; It's not me who lost few teeth."

_It seems like she was watching for quite a while._

…

She looked towards him, "So she's lost? Around here? If you'd like, I can show you around."

_I remember __**Neko **__too used to live in this area._

"Its fine, I sent Hitagi to find someone."

He did notice the sudden sharpness in her voice, "Oh, you were with _her_?"

_I didn't think she could be like this._

"You were asking me about Senjougahara-san before, weren't you?"

_I wonder if even the coldness in her voice is perfect._

…

Suddenly a cheerful smile dragged onto her lips, "Oh, that's it! That's how it is!"

_Hm, even she can't fake a smile perfectly._

Naruto smiled unnoticeable, "You are better at fantasizing then even Yaoi fangirls."

Looking to the side, she searched her extremely large memory bank, "Yaoi? What's that?"

_It's quite a shock._

_That she doesn't know about such common word._

_It's quite popular among girls, even my little sisters know about it._

_Not that I am happy about it._

"It means homosexual male relationship.", he supplied helpfully.

A cute perfect pout formed on her lips, "That sounds like a lie. I will look it in dictionary later."

_Isn't there a quote._

_Tell the unexpected truth and they will believe it's a lie._

She turned to leave, "I will. Anyway, I will just be in the way, so I will get going now."

"Sorry to bother you. Say Hi to Senjougahara-san for me, and also tell her not miss school without a reason, it could get her in trouble, also don't forget to prepare for the History quiz, we are representing our class, also preparations for cultural festivals are about to begin, so we have to work hard, also…",

_She added 9 more alsos to that list._

_Sometimes…no, rather she went overbroad quite often._

As the list ended, she bowed one last time to him.

_I should ask her about it._

"Do you know where someone named Tsunade-san lives around here?"

She tilted her head, "Tsunade-san?"

Holding her chin in thought, as she again searched her memory bank, "Umm…"

"I don't."

…

Holding his head dramatically, "How can that be possible my all-knowing **Neko**?'"

She smiled, it's rare for him to act out of his indifferent attitude, "Didn't I tell you? I only know what I know. Anything else, not at all."

"Hmm…"

"Sorry, I can't live up to your expectations."

His hand rose, as he lightly scratched her behind the ear, getting a purr of delight from the girl. "It's fine, if you know I might get the wrong idea of you being a stalker."

_Or an Oddity._

"~Nya~, that's rude. Okay, then Bye-bye for real this time.", as she turned around walking way.

_Hm, even the sway of her derriere is perfect._

* * *

He blinked as he felt his pocket vibrating.

Fishing out his Cell-phone, he noticed the new number.

_I don't usually store numbers in my Cell-phone. As I could just remember all of them, since people have the habit of changing them so often._

_And also my sisters won't leave me alone if they noticed another girl's number in my Cell-phone._

_The first one was of __**Neko.**_

_Last time they followed me allowed for one month, untill i give them an answer._

…

The groan that accompanied his voice was haggard, he was almost whining, "Oh man, she is screwing up my Sunday morning slacking. Tsundere-chan's such a mean girl."

_Only Oshino has the gall to call someone like that right in front of them._

_Among humans that is…_

Naruto smiled, "Hitagi, huh."

He sighed, "You sure have been running into a lot of oddities, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto shrugged noncommittally, "I was bored."

Another sigh came from the phone, "Then why don't you just mingle with one of your girlfriends-**Gyah!"**

_It sounds like something just tried to kill him._

He raised an eyebrow, listening to the noise going on the other side of call. "You okay, Oshino?"

"What the hell?! Why did you throw that bench at me?!", Oshino shouted.

_I can imagine Hitagi would do that without any second thought._

…

Oshino sagged back on his make-up bed, "Uh… Let's just get over with. What was it again?"

_He is really miserable in mornings._

"It was Hachikuji Mayoi.", he reminded Oshino.

"Hachikuji Mayoi, Hm? I see. It's all coming together now. What Tsundere-chan told me is coming back. It almost seems like fate. A pun."

"Hm, you mean Hachikuji being paired with Mayoi?"

There was a slight praise in Aloha-man's voice, "As expected of you, even in your indifference you know everything."

"I don't know anything about Oddities.", Naruto admitted.

"That's only because you haven't heard of them, until 2 months ago."

Oshino hummed, "If you say Hachikuji, you have to think of the fifth paragraph of 'Shinonome Monogatari'."

Naruto nodded, "We too reached to the same conclusion."

He blinked, "We?...Ah, I see. Ha? What was that Tsundere-chan?"

_They seem to be talking of something, something secret since I couldn't hear what Hitagi was saying._

"Ah…Hm.", Oshino seem to agree with her on the topic.

…

"Uzumaki-kun, your kindness is so annoying.", Oshino said out of blue, as if he was talking something so glaring that it has blinded him.

_My kindness?_

"I don't know what you are talking about.", He admitted, his tone confused for once.

And Oshino gave out a throaty laugh, filled with humour as if he had told some kind of joke. As he finally calm down, a chuckle escaping now and then, before he let out another sigh, "Getting Tsundere-chan do this much for you, she is going to feel responsible."

"Apparently she insisted.", he replied flatly.

"Really, Uzumaki-kun, even with all the good looks you have, it seems like you still don't know how to treat the girls."

_For a man who wears that outdated shirt all year around to say that to me..._

"I don't want to hear that from you.", he deadpanned.

Oshino let out a sigh, "Whatever, Aren't you getting a bit full of yourself after resolving three monster problems in a row?"

Silver hair flickered, tilting his head, "You think so?"

"No, you are too indifferent for that. But like I told you before, everything you see is real, and everything you can't see is real either."

_To me everything is real._

_After all the things I have seen in my long existence, I just can't think any other way._

Naruto sighed exasperated, "Would you stop going round and round?"

He could feel the pout in man's voice, "And here I was chatting with you as your dear friend."

_We are not hormonal teenagers discussing about our brand new girlfriends!_

"We can do that later, first about the Snail?"

"Hai, Hai…a snail, huh. Then it has to be a 'Lost Cow'."

Naruto blinked, "Shouldn't it be a snail?"

"It is, but is called a 'Cow'. The Kanji for 'Cow' is part of how you write snail, right? Take the 'Uzu' of your name; replace the radical for 'water' with the one for 'bug', then follow it with 'Cow'. And you get 'Snail'."

_It's just a play of words._

_But I think that's what separates them from one another._

"There are a large numbers of Oddities that lead humans astray, but since it's a snail, it has to be a 'Lost Cow'."

"And the cure?", Naruto asked.

"Ugh…Well what can I do, it's so simple that anything I say would end up saving you, Uzumaki-kun. And that is not something I can do. You have to save yourself, Uzumaki-kun?"

Nodding his head, "As I told you earlier, it's not about me. I can get rid of my problems myself, it's about this child."

A grimace came to his lips, grumbling, "Ugh, Your annoying kindness again. Then, it's nothing like a vampire. That was truly a rare case. But the Cow is a bit similar to the Crab Tsundere-chan met."

"Hm…"

_I don't dislike beef, so it would be fine with me._

"Oh, right. There is also the issue of Tsundere-chan. Ugh, I hate this. My role is an intermediary between humans and that side of things, so acting as intermediary between two people is outside my area of expertise."

_What he is calling outside his area of expertise is called common sense._

"I think I shouldn't have become friends with you. It's so tiring. I never expected someone so readily rely on me or to have to resolve anything over the phone."

_That's because you never have one._

"That's what normal people do.", Naruto deadpanned.

Oshino went on, like he didn't hear the jab, "I know you can handle yourself, but I would rather have you not contact me so readily, I can't always be by your side when you encounter Oddities. And this is a normal kind of advice; you shouldn't be sending a teenage girl alone to some old ruins of a building where a suspicious man lives."

_It's shocking that he could give normal advice as well._

_At least he is aware of his status._

"But, you won't do anything to her.", Naruto stated.

"Your confidence makes it sounds like I am not interested in opposite sex.", Oshino deadpanned.

"Or I would castrate you if something like that happened.", he added cheerfully.

"I am happy that you trust me that much, but she doesn't.", he replied flatly.

…

"**AGHHH!** I won't do anything! I won't do anything at all! Put down the stapler, Tsundere-chan!"

_She is still carrying that around._

_I guess habits die hard._

Oshino took a relieved breath, "Hoo…That was scary. Tsundere-chan is pretty scary. She really is unequalled when it comes to being Tsundere. Well, Agh…I suck at phone, it's hard to talk about."

"You suck at everything that runs with electricity."

_Last time he asked if my Cell-phone is a new Television._

_Just to let you know, I just recently upgraded to one of those latest touch screen Cell-phones._

_Not like I am interested in them, just my sisters think that it would look good on me._

_I know I dot them too much, but I can't help it._

…

"While there is that, my point is while I am being completely serious on my end, for all I know you could be sipping a drink and reading a manga. When I think about that, it's just so empty."

He blinked slowly, "You are surprisingly sensitive."

_He almost sounds like a Theatre team that entertains an empty hall._

"Let's do it this way. I will tell Tsundere-chan what to do about the lost cow. You hang out there for a little bit, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto hummed, "Is it plausible to listen to it second hand?"

"The lost cow itself is a piece of Folklore."

"I am aware of that, the part too where they evolved to be resistant to salt. I was asking if there would be a need of a ritual like in the case of Crab?"

"Nope. Even though it's similar. But the snail isn't that much of a problem. For one it isn't a God, if I have to say, I would call it ghost. They are quite dissimilar to a monster or a bizarre phenomenon."

"I see."

_So Ghosts are considered the small fry of this world._

"A ghost is still an Oddity, and unlike Gods, stories of Ghost aren't restricted to a region but are told all over the country. It's rather a minor Oddity, it has many names, but it originated as the snail. By the way, Uzumaki-kun, are you familiar with the term Hachikuji?"

He raised a slim silver eyebrow, "You mean about the Shikoku and Kansai Pilgrimage, and how the temples in Kansai region come to be known as extra, that are denoted as 89th as such."

"Yup, and we can also read 'Hachiku' as 'Yaku', so it became misfortune. Hachikuji was abandoned as that interpretation spread. Well most of the 89th temples were destroyed during Meiji restoration by Anti-Buddhist Sentiments. And those still do exist; try to cover up the fact that they were called 'Hachikuji'."

_This country has gone quite ups & downs because of religion._

"Since you already know the long History. Seeing a name like Hachikuji Mayoi seems oddly meaningful and troubling, isn't it?"

"Tsunade also used to be her last name, until recently.", he quipped another piece of information.

Blond eyebrow rise towards the forehead, "Tsunade? Of all things… Threads are _too_ tightly coiled around each other that they are starting to fray. It's gotten to be too perfect to say it was just fate. It feels like a plan going off without a hitch when that shouldn't have been possible."

_I still remember the perfect plan that senile old man conceived for me._

_That went without a hitch, even after his death._

"Like my name, huh."

"Yup, whoever named you did a good job at it. After all the words carry a lot of weight than we can imagine."

_I can, the weight I still carry to this day is proof of that._

Oshino hummed, a tinge of excitement clinging to his voice, "This city is truly interesting. It's like a melting pot of all sorts of interesting things."

He smiled amused, "Now you see why I stay here."

"Of course, and it looks like I won't be able to leave for a while. Anyway I will give the details to Tsundere-chan, so you just ask her, Okay, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Fine."

He noticed the teasing tone in his voice, "Although, I don't know if she would tell you exactly what I said…"

He hung up.

_Oshino isn't a man for parting words._

Glancing at the obediently waiting child, "Seems like your trouble is coming to an end, Mayoi."

Carmine eyes gazed suspiciously, "From what I heard of conversation. It seems more like two friends chatting about names."

_Well, all this crap isn't going to make sense to a child._

…

"Leaving that aside, Uzumaki-san."

Argent eyes flickered to his side, "What is it?"

A coy smile formed on her lips, her cheeks a rosy red, as she gazed towards him.

…

"_I am Hungry."_

* * *

**And also, I thank you for your continuing support.**

**The messages and reviews are what kept me going, to finish this chapter.**

**And Review!**

**Kindly please.**


End file.
